The Shadow Puff Girls
by pokeplayer984
Summary: Rated for increased violence. Mojo jojo and Him team up, and create three evil girls with the same powers as the Powerpuff Girls. However, Him betrays Mojo, and the evil girls are more than they seem. Please R&R.
1. Two old foes' plan

This is my first Power Puff Girls Story! (I like to Space their name like that. Less hassle with Spell Checker!)

Also, I'm Going to need help after this chapter.

The Shadow Puff Girls

Chapter 1

In a place called Townsville, Mojo jojo, sworn enemy of the Power Puff Girls, the super powered crime fighters of Townsville, has just suffered another defeat. He had made a device that would copy the powers of the Power Puff Girls. He was on the brink of winning. Then suddenly, he was informed that he had created the Power Puff Girls. He became so stunned by the fact, that he couldn't move, and ended up being defeated.

While he was stunned, the Power Puff Girls had reversed the device that he used, and so that it would erase the powers that he copied from them. They then destroyed the machine. There were only scraps of it left. The machine had been so damaged, that it was beyond repair.

The oversized brain, monkey like creature just stared out at the place known as Townsville through the glass of his secret lair. He had caused the accident that had created the Power Puff Girls. When sugar, spice and everything nice was put together, he made Professor Utonium, the now father of the Power Puff Girls, spill the contents of a liquid substance, known as Chemical X, into the mixture. An explosion emitted from the sudden reaction. Thus creating the Power Puff Girls.

However, the explosion had also created him as well. He was nothing more than a simple lab monkey. However, he had been one of the worst lab monkeys to have around. He would do nothing more than break anything he could by any means necessary. However, when the accident happened, everything had changed. The explosion had created his oversized brain, which was protected by a glass case. Which had made him super smart.

Ever since that time, he has come up with many plans to try and defeat the Power Puff Girls, but all of his plans were failures in the end. The Power Puff Girls always found a way to defeat his machines that he thought up.

Mojo jojo went up to a table in his lab, sat down, and hit his head repeatedly on it. If the glass of the case weren't so strong, he would end up damaging his brain. After a few hits, he stopped banging his head. He then put his head down on the table, covered his face with his arm, and started sobbing, while banging his fist on the table.

He couldn't believe that all of his plans failed, all because of what he had accidentally created. He continued to cry. Suddenly, a voice made him stop.

"Now, what pray tell might you be moping about?" asked a high pitched voice.

Mojo jojo suddenly stopped crying he didn't like it when someone entered his lair uninvited. "Who's there?" he asked.

The being suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke. He had the legs of a woman, and had high heels. He also had a man like chest and stomach. At the end of his arms, he had lobster like claws, and his devil like face struck fear into any opponent. Even his very name made everyone fear him. In the end, there was only one safe thing to call this being.

"Him!" Mojo jojo said in anger.

"Yes! That is my name. I am Him!" The being said in his girly voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw the Power Puff Girls flying away from your lair, and I was wondering just what kind of plan that you came up with this time to try and defeat those girls, that ended up failing?"

"Well, if you must know. I had gone and kidnapped Professor Utonium. Tricked him into making a machine that would copy the powers of the Power Puff Girls to me. Then after that, the Power Puff Girls defeat me, erase my new powers, and destroy the machine!"

Him was shocked. "Wow! You even went as far as copying the Power Puff Girls Powers, and they still defeated you?"

"Yes! And if it wasn't for that Professor Utonium, I would've defeated them!"

"What does he have to do with your defeat?"

"He told me something of the past, that paralyzed me long enough for them to defeat me."

"What did he tell you?"

"You're not going to like it!"

"There's alot I don't like."

"You'll really hate me when I tell you this, I was really the one who created the Power Puff Girls!"

Him was shocked. "What?"

"I remember the events so clearly. I had caused the accident that created them! It is because of me, that we suffer so much! It is because of me, that we don't rule Townsville. It is because of me, that we can't ever seem to win!"

"Well, I must say, Mojo jojo, I am shocked!" Him then walked up to where Mojo jojo was sitting. "However, do you realize what this means? You created them right? And in that concocted mind of yours, rests the secret to destroy them!"

Mojo jojo suddenly realized that he was right. "You're right! I created them, so I can destroy them!" He then tapped his index claw on his gloved left hand and rubbed his chin with his other gloved hand. "Now, how do you destroy three little girls with super powers?" He then got an idea. "By creating three little girls with super powers!" Then he suddenly thought of something. "But wait, when they are created, chances are that they'll be good. How can I make sure that they are evil, the second they are created?"

"Don't worry, I have something that can help. You see there is something special that I use on my creations to make them permanently evil. I just need you to create what you need to, and I promise you, they will be evil."

"Good! Now let's see, the Power Puff Girls are made out of sugar, spice, everything nice and something called, Chemical X! That is the stuff that gives them their powers!"

"I know just where to find some Chemical X, you just get the other three things needed." Him then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Mojo jojo started looking around his place for the things he would need. "Let's see," he said as he searched through several cabinets. "I know I have some sugar around here somewhere!" He then found a bag of sugar and pulled it out. "Ah ha! Found it!" But then he found it empty. "Great!" He slumped. He continued to look around in the cabinets. Suddenly he found something. "Ah, perfect! Some spice!" He said as he pulled out a bunch of different spices. Suddenly, he saw something in the back. "Wait! What's this?" He said as he pulled out a bag. It had the word "Sugar" written on it! "Perfect! I knew I had some extra lying around somewhere!" It was even better, because the bag was still unopened. He then rubbed his chin while holding all the items. "Now, all I need is something... nice!" He said with a look of disgust. Unfortunately, he didn't have anything "nice" around his place. "Well it's a good thing I have someone helping me with this plan." He then takes out a cell phone and dials a number.

Meanwhile, Him had now arrived in the basement of the home of the Power Puff Girls. "Let's see, I know that Professor Utonium keeps an extra batch of Chemical X around here somewhere." He said as he looked around the lab that he was in. He soon found a large round beaker with liquid inside it. "Perfect! Just what I was looking for!" He's about to leave, when suddenly his cell phone rings. "What?" He answers in a manly voice, which he only does when he's angry.

"Um, yeah, I have a situation here. I don't have anything nice lying around this place! Would you mind?" Mojo jojo said on the other end.

"Oh, no problem! I'm sure there's plenty of nice things lying around here!" Him told him while smiling evilly.

"Good! Hey, where are you anyway?"

"Well, if you must know, I'm at the home of the Power Puff Girls!"

"What?" Mojo jojo asked in surprise.

"Hey! It's the only place that makes Chemical X!"

"Fine! Just hurry up! It would be bad if they saw you!"

With that, Him hung up. He quickly and quietly made his way upstairs. He soon arrived at a certain door on the second floor of the house. He opened it. Sleeping soundly in that room, were the three Power Puff Girls. He quietly made his way through the room. He then grabbed several things that would be considered nice, but also that the girls treasured dearly. He then left with all of the stuff in a puff of smoke.

Mojo jojo was about to pour in the ingredients when suddenly; Him reappeared in his lair in a puff of smoke.

"Ah! You made it back! Perfect timing too! I was just about to begin!" Mojo jojo said as he motioned Him to come closer.

"Getting all of this stuff was far too easy!" Him said as he put the stuff down on the table where Mojo jojo was preparing everything.

"Well, let's get to work!" Mojo jojo put a rather large bowl in front of him. "First, sugar!" He said as he emptied the bag of sugar into the bowl. "Then, spice!" He poured all of the spices he had. "Now, for all of the nice stuff!" Him handed Mojo jojo all of the nice stuff that he stole from the Power Puff Girls home. Mojo jojo dumped everything into the bowl.

"Now, use this!" Him said as he handed Mojo jojo a small vile with some sort of black liquid inside. "It is the very thing that will make them evil!"

"Perfect!" Mojo jojo then poured the dark liquid into the bowl. "Now! For the final ingredient!" He then emptied the entire liquid of Chemical X into the bowl. "Now stand back!"

They both quickly took cover behind what was left of the machine that the Power Puff Girls had destroyed earlier. An explosion emitted from the mixture, and new three figures appeared. They walked up to the ones who had taken cover.

"We are the Shadow Puff Girls! Just tell us what evil thing you want us to do, master, and we will do it!" One of the figures said.

End Chapter 1

Now, here's the problem. I'm having a hard time remembering what "nice" stuff the Power Puff Girls treasure dearly. Remember, that was what Him stole. I do know a few things. (ie Bubble's Octy) Sadly, not enough to really make it work.

If I choose what you give me, I will give you full credit for it.

Well just help me out, okay? Even if you can't, please review.

Well, see ya!


	2. The battle begins

Okay, sorry this one took a while. I'm busy trying to finish up another story.

Now, here it is, Chapter 2.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 2

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Buttercup was up watching cartoon shows like any normal kid. She was watching a show that was incredibly funny. She shut her green eyes tightly as she laughed at the barely suitable for her age program.

Suddenly, a little blonde girl with two side pigtails came downstairs. She looked around worriedly with her blue eyes. She tapped Buttercup on her short black hair. Irritated that she was being bothered during one of her favorite shows, Buttercup rudely looked up at her.

"What do you want, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked her sister.

"I can't find Octy anywhere, Buttercup. Do you know where he is?" Bubbles asked.

"I couldn't care less about that stuffed octopus of yours that you always sleep with!"

"Well, I remember going to bed with him, and when I woke up this morning, he was gone!" Suddenly, a thought entered her mind that made her shake in fear. "Oh no! What if someone kidnapped Octy?" She sobbed.

"No one would want to steal that old thing!"

Bubbles then got angry at what her sister had called her favorite thing. "Octy is not old! It is my favorite thing in the entire world! It was the best birthday present the Professor ever got me!"

"Maybe it's time you got rid of that thing anyways!"

That really got Bubbles angry. "Okay, that's it!" She said as she grabbed her sister by the collar.

There was hardly a time in Bubbles' life that she actually got angry enough to start a fight. To get her to fight you, you'd really had to get her angry. Of course, if you did, you'd be lucky to even live.

Suddenly, a little red haired girl walked by. Seeing her made Bubbles suddenly forget about what Buttercup had said. The red head had her hair all messed up, and was rather angry.

Buttercup couldn't believe her good fortune. She loved teasing her sisters at any chance she got. She was about to say something to the red head, but she stopped her.

"If you value your life Buttercup, you won't say anything!" She said rather threateningly.

Bubbles immediately got in front of her. "Blossom, what happened to your hair?" She asked.

"I woke up like this, and when I went to fix it, I couldn't find any of my hair bows!"

"Who would want to steal all of your hair bows?"

"I don't know, but when I find out who did it, they're dead!"

Suddenly an announcement from the TV got the three girls attention.

"We interrupt this program for an important news flash!" A man in his thirties, with brown hair, appeared on the screen. "Earlier today, the Townsville Homeless Shelter was attacked. We now take you live to the scene."

A woman with blonde hair, who appeared to be in her late twenties appeared on the screen. "I'm standing here at the Townsville Homeless Shelter, where, earlier today, it was attacked for no apparent reason. Even though no suspects have been found, police are investigating." She was about to call out, when she saw three familiar figures. "Wait a minute! It's the Power Puff Girls!" Three girls who look just like Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup appear on the screen now.

Back at the home of the Power Puff Girls, the ones who are watching have confused looks on their faces. They wondered how they could be in two places at once.

"I think they can tell us what happened!" The reporter on the TV said as she approached the Power Puff look-a-likes. "Girls, can you tell us what happened here?"

The Blossom look-a-like looked angrily at the reporter. She then fired powerful lasers from her eyes at the reporter. The reporter screamed as the camera got cut off.

"Let's go girls!" Blossom said.

In a flash of pink, green and blue, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup immediately blasted through the roof, and headed towards Townsville. They soon arrived at what was left of the Townsville Homeless Shelter. Half of the place was reduced to rubble, while the other half had broken windows and a demolished door. Blossom immediately ran up to the unconscious anchorwoman and lifted her up head up gently. She started to wake up.

"Who did this to you?" Blossom asked.

The anchorwoman weakly pointed at Blossom, "You!" was all she said before she became unconscious again.

Blossom just gently set the woman down and walked towards Bubbles and Buttercup. "Come on, girls!" She said. Bubbles and Buttercup followed her.

They all figured that what was left of the homeless shelter would be where the three imposters would be hiding. They walked cautiously inside. They walked through the place, making sure no one would sneak up on them.

"Keep your eyes opened girls, they're around here somewhere!" Blossom said.

They continued to walk through the place, until suddenly, they heard an evil laugh.

"Well, it's about time you girls showed up!" A voice said.

"I guess our master was right when he said that you would come if we caused a little trouble." Another voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Buttercup asked.

"Show yourselves!" Blossom ordered angrily.

"As you wish!" A completely different voice said.

A sudden streak of a darker shade of pink, green and blue attacked the Power Puff Girls. The attacks hit them right in the face. The girls flinched at just the sudden movement of the attack.

The same attacks were done to the Power Puff Girls, this time in the back of the head. The three beings then stopped in front of the girls, hidden in the shadows. They then fired laser beams right at the girls, which made them back flip onto their stomachs.

"Who are you?" Bubbles asked.

The three girls let out an evil laugh as a dark light appeared. The Power Puff Girls covered their eyes as the light engulfed the entire area. The light vanished as quickly as it appeared. When the light had gone, the three beings were now in their true forms. They looked exactly like Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, with the exception of their skin being a shade of dark gray.

"We… are the Shadow Puff Girls!" The Blossom look-alike said as they walked towards them. "We're faster than you…"

"Stronger than you…" Continued the Buttercup look-alike.

"Smarter than you!" Finished the Bubbles look-alike.

"The big difference…" The Blossom look-alike said as she gave an evil smile. "Is that we're evil!"

"I am Archfiend!" Said the Buttercup look-alike.

"I am Angst!" Said the Bubbles look-alike.

"And I, the leader, am Apollyon!" Said the Blossom look-alike.

"And together we're the Shadow Puff Girls!" The three of them said together.

"Your worst nightmare!"

The Power Puff Girls then got up. Blossom pointed angrily at them. "Yeah right! We'll defeat you just like all the other villains!"

"In that case, take your best shot!"

"Let's get them, girls!"

The Power Puff Girls charged with ready fists right at their counterparts. As Blossom was about to deliver her fist into Apollyon's face, Apollyon immediately grabbed Blossom by the wrist, and threw her right behind herself. Blossom skidded across the floor.

As Buttercup was about to hit Archfiend, Archfiend jumped up and delivered a kick right on top of Buttercup's head. The attack immediately paralyzed Buttercup. Archfiend then picked her up, and threw her. She landed right next to Blossom.

Bubbles kept throwing fist after fist at Angst. However, Angst easily dodged them while she busily did her nails. She then quickly got right behind Bubbles, and punched her in the back. Bubbles went flying and landed on the opposite side of Blossom that Buttercup did.

The Power Puff Girls started to get up. Blossom rubbed her head. "Okay, so you're tough, but we'll still beat you!" She said.

"You girls will never beat us!" Apollyon said.

"Bubbles, do you know how I was able to dodge your attacks so easily." Angst asked her.

"How do you…?" Bubbles couldn't bring herself to finish.

"I can read your mind, Bubbles!"

That really scared Bubbles. "What?" She asked.

"We can all read your minds!" Apollyon said. The Shadow Puff Girls started approaching them. "We know your every thought…"

"Your every strategy…" Continued Archfiend.

"Your every fear!" Finished Angst.

"We'll know every move you'll make, before you even make it!" Apollyon told them.

The girls were shocked to the core with fear. They couldn't believe that these three could read their thoughts. However, they saw no other explanation as to how Angst easily dodged all of Bubbles' attacks.

The Power Puff Girls shook this fear off and they charged right at their counterparts with ready fists.

The Shadow Puff Girls easily dodged their attacks, grabbed them by the wrist, whipped them around, and threw them back where they came from. The Power Puff Girls skidded across the floor.

"Attack!" Apollyon shouted.

The Shadow Puff Girls each fired laser beams at their counterparts. The Power Puff Girls screamed in agony as they got attacked. The Shadow Puff Girls stopped their attacks, and the Power Puff Girls fell to the ground. The Power Puff Girls started getting up. The Shadow Puff Girls smiled evilly at them.

"We leave you for now, girls!" Apollyon said. "This was only a test! When next we meet… you won't survive!"

In a streak of dark pink, blue and green, the Shadow Puff Girls blasted through the roof and left the Power Puff girls wondering how they could ever win.

End Chapter 2  
()()()()()()()()()()()

Okay, the next one may take a while. I'm very busy lately.

Anyways, go ahead and review. Give me any tips you can. I love finding out how I can improve.

See ya!


	3. The Fight

Okay, sorry this took a while, but I now have a life. I work at Wal-mart. It just happens to be my day off today, so I decided to finish up Chapter 3.

Now, here's Chapter 3, and get ready, it's time to see how Buttercup will react to her missing thing.  
()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 3

The Shadow Puff Girls blast through the crust of the earth, and arrive in a place only the devil would love. They land near a chair, which is occupied by someone who has their back turned to them. The Shadow Puff Girls get on one knee and bow to the unseen being.

"Master Him!" The Shadow Puff Girls said in union.

"So, you did as I commanded you?" Him asked them.

"We tested the girls as you requested, my lord, but they don't seem to be worthy of us!" Apollyon retorted.

"Do not underestimate them!" He warned them. "Despite the fact that you are stronger, faster and smarter than them, and that you can read their minds, one of you would never stand a chance if all three of them teamed up on you!" He turns his chair around to face them. "You don't have the strength to beat all three of them together when you are alone!" He spoke more angrily. "You must never let those little Power Puff Girls get any one of you alone!"

"We understand, our lord!" She said as she and her sisters bowed.

Him then turns his chair away from them. "Now leave me! I have a few things to take care of!" He told them.

The Shadow Puff girls stood up, did a final bow, and left as requested. As soon as the three had left, Him put his claws together and smirked evilly. "It was so easy to trick you, Mojo!" He said.

Meanwhile, back at the home of the Power Puff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were mourning over their defeat, while tending to the wounds they had suffered.

Professor Utonium had to attend to many wounds that the girls suffered over the many battles, and was always ready. This time, the problems were only minor. Bubbles had a Band-Aid on each arm. Blossom had one on each of her cheeks, but Buttercup had really suffered.

The attack that Archfiend did on her head earlier gave her such a major headache, that she couldn't stop complaining about it. The attack had caused her to bleed. The Professor specially wrapped the bandage just for her. It was all wrapped from the chin, down to her head. One would think she had a toothache, if it wasn't for the ice pack on top of her head. However, she didn't realize how lucky she was, until Professor Utonium got a good look at her. He concluded that, any harder, she might've suffered brain damage. That really ended up scaring Buttercup.

Whenever Buttercup was scared, there was only one thing that ended up comforting her and return her confidence. She went upstairs into her room, and slammed the door shut. A minute later, she bursts out of the bedroom door, runs up to Blossom and Bubbles, who are sitting on the couch, and stares angrily at them.

"Okay, who took it?" She asked.

"Took what?" Blossom asked.

"My blank-y! Which one of you took my blank-y?"

Blossom let out an angry sigh. "You probably left it somewhere, and forgot where you put it."

Figuring that she might be right, as it had happened before, Buttercup immediately ran as fast as she could through the entire house, looking for her blank-y. She zoomed in and out of each room. Finally, she ran up to Blossom and grabbed her by the collar.

"Okay, where did you hide it?" An exhausted Buttercup asked.

Blossom had hid several things from Buttercup before. However, Blossom only did it to help her. There were times when Buttercup did go crazy, and Blossom knew that it was best to just get rid of the source. She has always been the smart one of the bunch. Blossom looked angrily back at her threatening sister.

"I didn't do anything to your stupid blank-y!" Blossom said.

"I bet you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Stop it!" Whined Bubbles.

Bubbles had seen Blossom and Buttercup fight many times, and every time, there was a point when she couldn't take it. She always hated seeing Blossom and Buttercup fight. There were even times she thought that Blossom and Buttercup didn't love eachother like sisters did. That yell just got them out of their phase.

"You always hated that blank-y of mine! That's why you got rid of it!" Buttercup accused.

"I did hide it once, yes, but to only prove how crazy you were, and to try and show you could be confident without it!" Blossom yelled back.

Bubbles covered her ears, not wanting to hear her sisters fight.

"Yea, but then you went and got the blank-y back, proving that I do need it!" Buttercup yelled back.

Buttercup at this point believed that she for once had the upper hand, and would win this fight. She didn't realize the fight wasn't over yet.

"Still, I did not take it!" Blossom yelled.

"I bet you did! I bet you even destroyed it!" Buttercup accused.

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Girls stop it!" yelled Professor Utonium.

This time, the Professor had had enough. Whenever Professor Utonium wanted them to stop, they did so. The Power Puff Girls highly respected the only father they ever had. As shown many times, Blossom and Buttercup stopped arguing and just turned their backs towards one another.

Blossom angrily sighed to herself in her mind. 'I can't believe Buttercup! Why does she think I took her blank-y?' She thought to herself. Suddenly, something came to her mind. 'Wait a minute! Buttercup's blank-y is missing? That's her favorite thing!' Forgetting the argument, she turned to Bubbles and Buttercup. "Hey, I just realized something!" She said.

"That you're a nerd?" Buttercup teased.

"No!" She answered angrily. "We all have something missing, right?" She points to Bubbles. "Bubbles, your Octy is missing." She then points to Buttercup. "Buttercup, your blank-y." She finally points to herself. "And my hair bows! Call me crazy, but someone did come in and steal our favorite things last night."

"But who would do such a thing?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Ding Dong!"

"I'll get it!" Said the Professor. He opened the door. "Yes, how can I help – AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

The Power Puff Girls immediately ran to the door to see what Professor Utonium was screaming about. What they saw made them gasp in horror.

The individual in front of them had multiple fractures on him. His left arm was in a sling. His right leg was in a cast. One of his eyes was black, while the other had a patch over it. He also had a protective collar around his neck, and he was using a wheelchair to get around. Despite all the injuries, the girls still recognized who it was.

"Mojo jojo?" The Power Puff Girls asked in complete shock.

He had come for one reason. He had something important to tell the Power Puff Girls.

End Chapter 3  
()()()()()()()()()()

Well, I know that it might be on the short side, but please review it.

Oh, and here's a little something I found, A PPG Anime! Known as PPGZ.

Check it out: www. watch.impress. co. jp/ av/ docs/ 20050401/ taf. htm (main info)

s03. 2log. net/ home/ yosaba/ kya... yap/ kyap 140. jpg (The poster)

img. photobucket. com/ albums/ v... 12466393969. jpg (Screenshots.)

Just remember to remove the spaces. ;) (And forget what I have in ().)

It's all true. (Just make sure you have a Japanese translator handy.)


	4. A secret nearly told

Okay, sorry I took so long with this one. I've been working on another story that I really want to get done. I've also got a job, so it's hard for me to get an opening to work on this story.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. Oh, and be warned, someone dies in this chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 4

Mojo jojo had just entered the house of the Power Puff Girls. Usually, the girls would beat him up. However, it seemed that someone already did that for them. When the girls saw their greatest villain and true creator in such bad condition, they really didn't have the heart to beat him up.

The girls decided to take pity on him, even though Buttercup was against it. Bubbles got him a spare pillow for his head and Buttercup gave him a special kind of beverage. The beverage was made with special medicines that would help him heal faster. Blossom and Professor Utonium were the ones who made it. He accepted the beverage and held it in his hand.

"Thank you! You girls are so kind, that it disgusts, nauseates, repulses, revolts, and sickens me." He said as he quickly downed the purple liquid. He then threw the cup aside.

"What happened to you Mojo?" Bubbles asked.

"Why would you Power Puff Girls care about me. Me! Mojo jojo! The most evil and the smartest of all the super villains, who created his own destruction?" He asked as his face changed to being more serious.

"Well, according to what we found out, you did create us." Blossom started.

"Which I still find hard to believe!" Buttercup interrupted.

Blossom did a quick glare at her sister and continued. "And the fact that you are actually injured not because of us, we can't help but care for someone who is in your condition. Even if we hate them to the bitter core of our hearts."

Mojo jojo just slumped at them and then looked them all in the eye. "You three are just too goody-goody!" He said.

"What did happen to you Mojo?" Blossom asked.

"Someone very powerful beat me up." He began.

Meanwhile…

Down in the most evil place in the universe, Him then turned to the Shadow Puff Girls, who had just come into his office, because he had asked them to. He got up from his desk and walked down the long row of stairs.

"Now, for phase two of my plan." He said as he walked down the stairs. "I not only plan to destroy the Power Puff Girls themselves, but destroy their reputation and their spirit."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Archfiend asked.

"You three shall disguise yourselves as the Power Puff Girls, and cause havoc among the city." He stopped walking as he was at the bottom of the stairs and was right in front of them.

"How are we going to do that?" Angst asked.

"Let's just say, I plan to get rid of the one who always makes sure that they make it to where we are causing such havoc!"

"We understand master!" Apollyon said.

Meanwhile…

Back at the home of the Power Puff Girls, Mojo jojo was continuing his tale.

"The ones who beat me up you happen to already know." He said.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked.

"The ones who had beaten me up are the Shadow Puff Girls, and I, Mojo jojo, was the one who created them."

"What?" The Power Puff Girls asked in shock.

"Yes! I had created them." He then started going into a long speech. "I had created them as a plan to destroy, annihilate, atomize, demolish, dissolve, pulverize, shatter…" He was interrupted by a fist, which was Buttercup's doing, that made his face imbedded in for about two seconds then returned to normal. "Okay, that I deserve, but as I was saying, I had made them to permanently get rid of you Power Puff Girls. However, Him had made them betray, double-cross and deceive me. They then beat me up. I was then sent to the hospital, and was there for five days. I had created them exactly that many days ago, and was released from the hospital today. Him was probably just carefully planning his entire thing and strengthening them to be more powerful than you."

"So all this time, the great Mojo jojo wants to destroy what he created by creating something he already made, just more evil?" Blossom yelled at him.

"Yes! However, you know that I can't rule Townsville and the world as long as those Shadow Puff Girls are around, and I know you are the only ones powerful enough to defeat them."

Meanwhile…

Him and the Shadow Puff Girls, who were now disguised as the Power Puff Girls, stormed into The Mayor's office by via window. The Mayor was surprised to see them.

"Well hello Power Puff Girls, what are you doing…" He was interrupted when Angst punched him hard in the face.

After the punch, it was followed up by two kicks from Archfiend. Then came a laser eye attack from Apollyon. Which was followed up by an ice breath from Angst. Finally, Archfiend slammed right into the back of the frozen mayor, splitting him in half, killing him instantly. The Shadow Puff Girls seemed rather proud of their work.

"Let's go! Our work at this location is done!" Him commanded.

They all immediately left The Mayor's office. At that point, a red haired woman, known as Ms. Bellum,walked in.

"Mayor, I heard a noise and – AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She fainted at the sight of seeing The Mayor dead.

Back at the home of the Power Puff Girls…

"So, you only came to ask us to destroy something you made?" Blossom asked.

"Yes! Normally, I would not allow, acknowledge or let it be done, but I have hardly a choice in the matter. It was Him who made them betray me. I thought that by teaming up with Him, I would actually defeat you Power Puff Girls. However, you are now the only hope I have for getting revenge on the ones who betrayed me."

Buttercup was about to speak, when suddenly the Professor called from the living room. "Girls! You'd better come see this!" He said.

The Power Puff Girls flew into the living room, while Mojo Jojo followed them as fast as he could in his wheelchair. The Professor turned up the volume on the TV as they listened to the announcement.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an important message." The male reporter began. "Just moments ago, our beloved Mayor was found dead at City Hall."

"What?" The Power Puff Girls asked in union, not believing what they heard.

"We have just received footage of what happened in the Mayor's office, where he died."

The TV then widens and shows a full color scene of the Shadow Puff Girls, disguised as the Power Puff Girls, killing the Mayor.

"Well, there you have it!" The anchorman began, keeping his face serious. "The once believed to be superheroes, known as The Power Puff Girls, have murdered our beloved Mayor."

Buttercup didn't want to hear anymore of what the anchorman would say. "I don't believe it!" She said, not believing anything that she just saw.

"Why would they think we would do such a thing?" Bubbles asked.

"This is obviously the work of the Shadow Puff Girls! Let's go!" Blossom said.

"Wait!" Mojo Jojo said, but they didn't listen to him and blasted through the roof of the house and headed towards the scene. 'Their doomed!' He thought to himself!

The Power Puff Girls soon arrived above the crime scene, and nearby the Shadow Puff Girls were waiting for them.

"Here they come!" Apollyon said.

The Shadow Puff Girls then positioned themselves not too far away from the crime scene, but far enough away that no one would know what was going on. The Power Puff Girls saw them and stopped right in front of them. Each one facing their counterpart.

"It was you three who did it, wasn't it?" Blossom asked them.

"I'm afraid we're guilty as charged!" Angst answered.

"And you know what? We actually enjoyed doing it!" Archfiend added.

"You actually enjoy killing others?" Bubbles questioned.

"Yes! In fact, if a more worthy opponent wasn't standing in front of us right now, we'd go and kill anyone who was nearby to have some fun." Apollyon told their counterparts.

"You… you monsters!" Blossom yelled at them as loud as she could.

They didn't seem to be angry at such a response, but rather pleased.

"Why thank you for the compliment, Blossom! We never thought you three would figure out so much about us! Then again, you are the smart one, Blossom, so I'm not surprised." Apollyon said with an evil grin.

The six then started ascending high into the atmosphere of the earth. Soon, they were so high, that not even people who use binoculars could see them. They soon stopped near the edge of the atmosphere.

"You three will pay for what you did to the Mayor!" Buttercup warned.

"You're right about that Buttercup. In fact, we won't stop until we make sure you three are forever defeated. Mark my words! You will all pay for what you have done!" Blossom said as she readied herself for the fight.

So, the battle that would decide the fate of the world was about to begin.

End Chapter 4  
()()()()()()()()()()()

Okay, I plan to make the next chapter longer.

Anyways, please review.


	5. The Second Battle Part 1: The Death of B...

Now, to the only fan I currently have reviewing, I wanted to apologize for not saying Thank You when you told me the PPG's Favorite things. I just so badly wanted to get the next chapter up, that I forgot about it. For that, I am truely sorry for not thanking you for that, but I do thank you for it, so thank you.

Also, would you mind spreading word to anyone you can about this fic? I want as many fans as I can possibly get.

Now, I'll tell you all that the second battle is split into three parts. Each one is already planned out, and will soon be written out completely.

So, here's part 1: The Death of Bubbles?  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 5

Blossom started out by charging right at Apollyon. She immediately started delivering lighting fast punches right at Apollyon. Each punch, however, was easily dodged by her counterpart. Blossom then tried to deliver a roundhouse kick right to the head, but Apollyon ducked under it.

Seeing her chance, Apollyon slammed her head into Blossom's back. She then delivered two punches in the face. Which was followed up by a kick in the stomach, an uppercut in the face and one hard kick right in the chest. The kick made Blossom go flying. She soon stopped herself and charged back into battle.

As this was happening, Bubbles was having her own problems with her counterpart. Angst was easily blocking each attack she was giving her without looking. Bubbles knew far too well about her counterpart's capability to read her every move, but would not give up.

She then tried a laser eye blast, but that was easily dodged. She tried again and again, but each time the attack was easily dodged by a millimeter. Bubbles then tried to deliver another punch, but this time Angst had a plan up her sleeve.

She immediately dodged it and quickly wrapped her arm around Bubbles' neck. Bubbles struggled to get out, but her efforts were in vain. Angst then used her free fist and continuously punched Bubbles in the stomach, each time knocking the air out of Bubbles.

Angst knew this to deliver death to your opponent in a painful way, and that's what she wanted. She squeezed Bubbles' neck even tighter with her arm, trying to cut off her air supply.

"Don't worry Bubbles, I'm coming." Bubbles heard Buttercup say. Bubbles hoped that she would save her.

She kept punching Bubbles in the stomach, knocking out whatever amount of oxygen she had in her. After several more blows to the stomach, Bubbles stopped struggling and went unconscious.

Angst then looked at her fainted opponent in disgust, hoping she would've put up a better fight, and pounded her right on top of her head. Bubbles went flying through the atmosphere, and crashed into a hospital, destroying it and causing a huge crater where it once was. As soon as the blue puff had landed, Angst slowly floated down towards her to deliver the final blow.

Meanwhile, Buttercup was trying her hardest to at least hit her opponent, but all efforts failed. This one would prove to be the most brutal of all the battles Buttercup ever had. She started with a roundhouse kick to the chest, but that was easily blocked and a punch to Buttercup's face followed. Nothing more than a quick little bruise was left in her cheek.

Buttercup then tried to deliver a right uppercut to the face, but Archfiend grabbed the fist and started to push it down, showing that she was far stronger than her counterpart. Buttercup decided to use the chance she had and threw her other fist into her face. However, right before it hit, Archfiend stopped it by grabbing her wrist. She then flipped her around in little upward circles to her side. Finally, when she became bored, she brought her knee up and made Buttercup's face land right into it. Such an injury would normally kill a person, but to one such as Buttercup, it only hurt her pride.

As soon as Buttercup recovered from the attack, she was met with a fist to her eye. The attack had caused it to become black. She could easily tell what she had gotten from the pain and yelled at her counterpart.

"You'll pay for that!" Buttercup shouted angrily.

"What's wrong? Did the baby get a boo-boo?" Archfiend asked teasingly.

Buttercup really got angry for being called a baby. She then charged at her opponent with a ready fist. That was easily blocked and another fist to Buttercup's face followed. After the hit, Buttercup decided to try to take her out what she thought would be the easy way.

She continuously kicked her right in-between the legs. Archfiend just purposefully took the hits. Every time Buttercup hit her, she gave fake grunts of pain, trying to make her opponent think she was winning.

Archfiend finally laughed after a few kicks. "What are you kicking?" She asked amusingly.

Buttercup suddenly remembered that that place was not the weak point of a girl and slapped herself on the forehead for being so stupid.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Buttercup saw that her sister was struggling to get out of Angst's grasp. She then saw the cheap move that Angst was doing to her. Buttercup immediately knew her sister was in danger of being killed. She had learned how to fight dirty herself, and knew what the result would be of such a move. Forgetting Archfiend, she rushed to save her sister.

"Don't worry Bubbles, I'm coming!" Buttercup said as she flew towards her sister.

Suddenly, she was stopped in mid-air. She turned around to see that Archfiend had grabbed her by her ankle and was holding her back.

"Going somewhere?" Archfiend asked.

She then pulled Buttercup towards her and punched her in the face. The attack started to make her go back towards Bubbles. Archfiend rushed and grabbed Buttercup by the foot, far long before Buttercup ran into the battle between Angst and Bubbles. As she was getting pulled back towards her counterpart, Buttercup saw the horrific scene that would forever be imbedded in her memory. She saw Bubbles go unconscious, then saw her get knocked down, and saw her impact the earth at a speed that would kill anyone, even ones with superpowers. A small tear escaped Buttercup's eye.

'I'm sorry Bubbles, please forgive me.' Buttercup thought to herself, sorrowfully.

At this point, Archfiend had grabbed Buttercup by her collar and saw the tear that escaped her eye.

"Oh, is the baby crying?" Archfiend asked sarcastically. "Here, let me make it better," she reared back her fist. "By making you not suffer anymore!"

She gave Buttercup an upward punch at the nose. The impact would normally damage the brain, but Buttercup felt nothing but the pain that was caused by what she saw happen to her sister.

Archfiend continuously punched her downward, making her counterpart head to earth. Buttercup was feeling nothing as the attacks continued to hit her. Archfiend then slammed her down, and she, just like her sister, went flying through the atmosphere and impacted earth. Buttercup's body crashed into an orphanage. Archfiend couldn't be even more pleased with the destruction she had caused.

Archfiend descended towards earth, as soon as she landed, she saw something that almost made her quake in fear. Buttercup had gotten back up. What Archfiend was really scared about, was that she wasn't receiving any information from her opponent. She knew that Buttercup's brain wasn't responding, yet somehow Buttercup was up and moving. However, Buttercup turned and looked at Angst, who was ready to deliver the final blow that would guarantee Bubbles' death. Buttercup said only a single word to make her stop.

"Angst!" Angst heard someone say behind her.

She turned around and saw an angry Buttercup glaring at her with eyes that would strike fear into anyone, even one such as Angst, who was used to seeing fear.

"You'll pay for what you did to my sister! Mark my words, you'll pay dearly for killing her!" Buttercup said in the most evil tone she had ever given in her entire life.

End Chapter 5  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So just what is fueling Buttercup? You'll find out when I reach Chapter 8, where I have Professor Utonium explain it all.

In the meantime, please review.


	6. The Second Battle Part 2: The Fury of Bu...

Okay, this is finally done. I was having trouble trying to figure out how to put it all together, andhaving work was not helping me.

Now, here's the next chapter. Part 2: The fury of Buttercup.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 6

Buttercup stared angrily at the being that had just supposedly killed her sister. The angry Buttercup looked at her with eyes that seemed to cause fear. Also, somehow Buttercup was blocking out the opponent's ability to read her mind. Angst knew this, and yet, she didn't care. She loved the idea of a challenge such as this. Buttercup was the strongest out of all the Power Puff Girls, and Angst knew she, herself, was the weakest on her team. Yet she didn't care. Angst saw this as a typical battle of the strong vs. the weak. A battle of good vs. evil where good had an advantage. Yet did she care? No! She didn't care one bit.

Fighting against her counterpart didn't even come close to a challenge to her. She loved to kill, and if she could kill the strongest one, all by herself, she knew she would earn her place as a Shadow Puff Girl.

Dark clouds suddenly filled the sky, and lightning struck the ground. After that, a downpour of rain fell from the heavens. It was soaking anyone who was involved in it.

Angst looked up at the clouds while they rained on her with an evil smirk. "Ah, the perfect atmosphere, for the death of the strongest of all superheroes!" She said, rather pleased.

"Shut up and fight, you murderer!" Buttercup growled at her.

Angst took her advice and immediately charged at her with a ready fist at incredible speed. Buttercup easily dodged it and struck her opponent right on the side. The evil blue puff skidded across the hard pavement. With only her pride hurt, she immediately got back up.

"You call yourself strong? I didn't even feel a thing!" Angst said teasing Buttercup and rather displeased.

"I've got a lot more in me than you think, you vile fiend!" Buttercup said in a harsh, yet loud whisper.

Angst saw that her killing of Bubbles brought some sort of newfound strength in Buttercup, yet what blocked her ability to read Buttercup's mind, she didn't know. She just ignored that and charged right back into battle.

Buttercup dodged her on coming fist with the greatest of skill. She then dodged another fist, a near uppercut, and ducked underneath an upward roundhouse kick. Buttercup took the chance she had and brought an uppercut to the face. The attack hit its mark right on the nose. Angst held her nose in pain. When she removed her hands, it was shown that Buttercup had struck her hard enough to make blood come out.

Angst immediately wiped her nose with one of her hands and looked at the result of her injury. She then glared angrily at her opponent.

"Looks like you're much stronger than I thought, Buttercup! Maybe you'll be a worthy challenge to me after all!" Angst said in a bit of an impressed tone.

"Stop your yak-king and start attacking!" Buttercup said, annoyed.

Angst started throwing lightning fast fists of fury right at Buttercup. Buttercup easily dodged all of the attacks. Buttercup kind of found it kind of strange. It seemed that they had no skill, and just spoiled their ability to read their opponent's mind. Buttercup then saw her chance and punched Angst with all her might.

Angst went through several buildings and skidded to a stop right in front of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten School. Seeing the school right behind her, she got an idea. She then lifted the building right off it's structure and threw it right at Buttercup.

Buttercup saw this and knew how upset Blossom would be if it was destroyed. Even though Buttercup hated school, she didn't want her sister to be miserable. She immediately flew in and saved the school right before it crashed.

Seeing her chance, Angst got into position, and as Buttercup was carrying the school back, took in a deep breath, and yelled out a scream so loud, that it caused the entire world to shake. The loud sonic boom was making it more difficult for Buttercup to carry the school back, yet she didn't give in.

Angst kept screaming the high pitched sound, trying her best to make Buttercup drop the building. Buttercup would not give in. She, fighting the powerful sound attack that was damaging her ears, put the school back where it originally was. Buttercup then flew back and was even more determined to win.

Buttercup looked at her opponent, the one who had supposedly killed her sister. This had been a tough match, and Buttercup knew she could fall at any moment. She then got an idea that her instincts were saying would finish it all.

"How about this for a final fight to the finish?" She began, glaring death at her opponent. "No flying, no use of laser eyes, no ice breath and no sonic-boom attack from you. Just our own physical strength to determine who wins it all."

Angst looked at her curiously. She was confused with Buttercup's decision. Buttercup had been dominating the battle the whole way through. Yet Angst loved the idea of a challenge, and that desire for a challenge was enough for her to make her decision.

"Yes, I agree to it. A test of strength to the finish." The evil blue puff said.

Angst made the first move and charged right at Buttercup with a ready fist. Buttercup didn't time the dodge right, and was hit square in the face. Seeing her chance, Angst continued her assault. She started punching Buttercup like there was no tomorrow.

After a few hits, Buttercup saw her chance and scored a hit right in the face. Angst was able to shake the pain away and hit her in the face again. The assault continued the same for a little while. Angst got a few hits on Buttercup before the green puff could score only one hit on her. Each hit that Angst inflicted on Buttercup made her step back.

They soon ended up on a street where several cars were passing by on a regular basis. The drivers of the cars swerved out of the way of what they all believed to be a practice battle between Buttercup and Bubbles, which they often had just to train themselves.

Soon, a guy who wasn't paying attention crashed into them. The two fighting went flying into the car by via windshield. The impact had knocked the driver out, with his foot still on the gas pedal.

The two continued to fight, each one receiving the exact same attack as their opponent. A left got a left back at them and a right got a right back at them. The car soon came to some railroad tracks where a train came by and knocked the car away and made the two go flying into the air. They fell and landed right on top of the train.

Angst immediately got up and was ready to continue fighting. Buttercup then got up and motioned her opponent to make the first move. Buttercup was able to dodge the oncoming fist and countered with her own fist. Buttercup was able to score several hits in the face before she was kneed right in the stomach. The attack had knocked the air out of her and Angst saw her chance. She then continuously punched Buttercup in the face.

After a few punches, they both lost their footing and fell off the train and landed on a handcart. They both started to control the handcart. As they were controlling it, they continued to punch eachother in perfect sequence.

Soon, another train came by and made them go flying towards a vast lake where a grand ship would soon be pulling in. Buttercup and Angst landed in the dining hall, which shocked all of the passengers and made them run away. The only ones who didn't leave were the hired musical band who thought it was just part of the entertainment and played a piece of music that matched perfectly with the battle scene.

The two continued to fight with perfect sequence punches back and forth. They soon moved towards the band, who then realized that it was not part of the entertainment and got out of there as fast as they could. Angst then jumped into the air and tried to deliver a kick right at her opponent. Buttercup was able to dodge it with the greatest of ease. The impact made the floor below them crumble and they both fell through to the basement.

As soon as they landed, the two immediately got back up and continued to fight. Angst once again got the upper hand. She was able to punch Buttercup several times in the face before getting punched herself. It continued like this one last time, but this time Angst was able to dodge the oncoming hit. In the process, Buttercup hit the control lever that was there and made the ship suddenly launch at full speed. The ship sped up to its highest speed and went crashing into town.

The ship went through building after building without ever slowing down one bit. After crashing into several buildings, it headed straight for the airport. An airplane got out of the way just when the boat would've hit it. The boat finally came to a hard stop with a big hole in it.

Angst scored another hit and made Buttercup go flying through the opening in the ship. As soon as she landed, Buttercup got back up and was ready to fight.

It was really strange to Buttercup. For most of the battle she had the upper hand, but when she made her decision, the tables turned and Angst was clearly the one dominating the match.

Angst jumped out of the ship and landed safely on the ground. She then ran up to Buttercup and punched her in the face. This time, Angst was truly winning. Buttercup wasn't able to launch a single punch. Angst was attacking too fast and too hard for her to counter.

They soon went near a plane, with a spinning duranium propeller, which the pilot had gotten out of, that was now spinning slowly in a circle. They then got rather close to it and at that time Angst scored another hit that had made Buttercup fall to ground. She had slipped into an extremely small state of unconsciousness. Angst would take this chance and deliver the final blow, by breaking the rules.

Angst then heard a noise behind her and turned towards the noise. She then saw her own demise right in front of her. Buttercup had started to get back up and saw that her opponent was about to be killed. Knowing it was going to be pretty; Buttercup ducked down from the scene, with her back turned from it, and closed her innocent eyes.

The blood and guts of Buttercup's opponent splattered all over the scene. The impact had also made the plane come to a hard stop. Buttercup then got up and looked at the death scene in front of her. A small smile escaped her face.

"I did it Bubbles… I won!" She said, proud that she avenged her sister's supposed death.

With that, Buttercup's body finally gave in and she fell to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

Angst had been defeated, but no one knew what events would soon come of this.

End Chapter 6  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Now, even though Angst has been killed, the second battle isn't over yet. The next chapter will depict what happened to Blossom while Buttercup was fighting Angst.

Anyways, please review.


	7. The Second Battle Part 3: Big Surprises

Whew! Well this sure took a while! I'm glad you liked the huge fighting chapter. However, you might be surprised by their reaction to the whole Angst dying thing.

Well, here's the conclusion of The Second Battle.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 7

As Buttercup was battling Angst, Blossom was having one of her toughest fights yet. In fact, it was a wonder that she lived through it. The battle started with the clouds suddenly coming in and a thunderstorm beginning.

'This is just what I've been waiting for!' Blossom thought to herself.

After the first battle, Blossom tried to come up with a plan to defeat Apollyon. She believed that Angst and Archfiend were nothing without Apollyon around, as Apollyon was the leader of the Shadow Puff Girls. While trying to think up a plan, she decided to watch a little bit of the News. She then heard that a thunderstorm would be coming in today, and an idea hit her. She believed that if the storm could distract the leader enough, she would have a chance at defeating her counterpart for good.

Blossom had it all planned out. The two were now in the middle of the cloud that was producing the thunderstorm. One would probably call her plan a suicidal attempt, but to Blossom it was one of the most brilliant plans she ever had.

The battle began with Apollyon scoring a direct hit in the face. She then continuously attacked Blossom like she was a punching bag. Apollyon made many lightning fast fists hit Blossom in the stomach as lightning flashed around them.

Blossom tried her best to counteract with a kick, but Apollyon made an easy grab at the ankle. She then threw Blossom into the air with all her might. Blossom quickly stopped her ascend, and what she saw next would destroy all efforts of her plan.

A bolt of lightning headed straight for Apollyon and, to Blossom's complete amazement, she dodged it with the greatest of skill. At first, Blossom believed that Apollyon was just lucky in her dodge. However, the next move defeated that assumption easily. Three more lightning bolts came at Apollyon and she dodged those as well. Blossom couldn't help but stare at her counterpart with a completely shocked look, and her mouth wide open in disbelief.

"I guess I should explain a few things to you." Apollyon began. "You see,me and my sisters havea special bond with the elements, and I hold one with the air. Therefore, I can tell what the air will do. In this case, I can tell when a lightning bolt is about to hit me. I knew what your plan was Blossom, and as you can see, thanks to my special bond, it failed miserably."

After hearing that, Blossom was shocked even more. What kind of girls were these? Beings that were one with the very elements of the planet. It was never known that one could have such a bond, especially oneswith Chemical X in them. It made Blossom wonder if she had a special bond with any element. She shook off the thoughts and looked angrily at her opponent.

"No matter! I still have some other tricks up my sleeve!" Blossom said as more determination was shown on her face.

"I'm reading your mind, and can tell you that you've got nothing else planned!" Apollyon said.

Blossom glared angrily at her, knowing that she was telling the truth. Blossom's whole plan relied on the lightning, and it failed so easily. Blossom then quickly fired her laser eyes at her opponent. Apollyon easily dodged the oncoming laser. Blossom then fired two lasers from her hands and another laser eye attack. Apollyon easily dodged those. At that point, Apollyon charged right at Blossom with a ready fist.

Blossom saw the move and was ready to dodge. However, Apollyon, thanks to her mind reading powers, saw the dodge coming and was able to easily strike Blossom in the face. She then grabbed Blossom and interlocked her arms and so that she couldn't move them. Blossom struggled to get free, but her efforts were futile.

"Don't struggle! My interlocking move is so strong, that not even Buttercup would break free, and that's definitely saying a lot." Apollyon told her.

Blossom then gave up and waited for whatever it was that Apollyon was going to do to her. Apollyon then whispered loudly into Blossom's ear as she ascended higher into the air.

"Now, I'll tell you that our plan has already succeeded." Apollyon began.

Blossom face showed great confusion, and Apollyon could tell even though she couldn't see what her counterpart's face showed.

"Confused? Let me explain it then. The plan was simple. Archfiend and me keep you and Buttercup busy while Angst takes care of Bubbles. Yes, the plan was to kill Bubbles first. What? You don't believe me? Then I'll tell you this, I can read the mind of any of you three and I sense no brain activity in Bubbles, and since the brain controls the body that means only one thing. Bubbles is dead!"

Blossom face suddenly turned pale. Her skin was nearly as white as a ghost. She was scared because they had killed Bubbles. However, a part of her didn't want to believe what she said, but still, a tear of pain escaped her eye. Apollyon then turned upside down and started floating downward, still holding Blossom in her inescapable lock.

"Now, hoping you're not too shocked to hear me, I'll tell you part two of the plan. The second part was to keep Bubbles' body intact. Why keep a body intact? It's to see you suffer. It's for you to experience the pain we love to see you in completely. How do you keep a body intact and still kill it? Simple! Cut off its air supply! We made it unable for Bubbles to breathe, and that's what killed her in the end."

Apollyon then picked up speed. She started moving faster to the ground, and was still holding Blossom in the lock she couldn't escape.

"The last part of the plan was to knock both you and Buttercup out. However, we wanted you to suffer even more. So we decided to badly bruise her. That part of the plan is still in action. Oh, we're about to hit the ground. Well, good night, Blossom!"

The two then crashed into the hard pavement below. The impact caused a devastating earthquake, which made several buildings around them to collapse, and a huge crater was formed where they impacted. Upon landing, Apollyon let go of Blossom and let her body fall onto the hard ground. Apollyon looked at the unconscious Blossom and smirked wickedly.

"Sleep tight Blossom!" She said.

Apollyon then floated over to her sister, Archfiend, who was apparently watching something.

"Hey! What's going on? How come you're not fighting Buttercup?" Apollyon asked her sister.

"Well, I thought I had knocked out Buttercup, but then she got up and started fighting Angst. I then decided to watch and let my own sister get beat up!" Archfiend said.

"Ooh! Quite evil I must say! Very good my sister!" She said with an evil grin.

Apollyon then saw Angst get hit hard in the face and go flying through several buildings. Seeing this confused her.

"Wait a minute! Unless it's part of her plan, Angst shouldn't be getting hit at all. So, what's going on?" Apollyon asked Archfiend.

"Strangely enough, I can't seem to read Buttercup's mind." Archfiend confessed. "Maybe it's a move I did on her that caused it, but I'm not sure."

"Well, things should get interesting now. Let's just see how good she is."

They then heard the high pitched scream from Angst and covered their ears. Yet continued to focus perfectly at the battle going on. The scream soon stopped, and the two uncovered their ears.

"Boy!" Archfiend began. "Buttercup's gonna be feeling that tomorrow, if not for a whole week!"

"No doubt!" Apollyon said back.

The two then saw the tables turn as Angst started gaining more hits on Buttercup.

"Maybe she has some skill after all." Apollyon said.

"Either that or just dumb luck!" Archfiend stated.

They then saw the two that were fighting get hit by a car, crash into it, and get sped off away from them.

"More dumb luck!" Archfiend said as the surprises kept coming.

"Come on! I don't want to miss the rest of the fight!" Apollyon said.

The two then sped up and followed them. By the time they caught up, a train came by and launched the two that were fighting into the air. Archfiend took this chance and tried to hit Buttercup with her fist, but barely missed by a millimeter. She cursed herself for not being able to time anything right without her mind reading power.

The two battling then landed on top of the train which sped off away from them.

"Let's catch up with them!" Archfiend said, not wanting to miss anything.

They sped up and quickly caught up with the train, but then the two that were fighting fell off the train and landed on a handcart. However, they were able to keep up with the two that were fighting and were able to enjoy the fight this time.

"Finally!" Archfiend said, as she finally got the chance to savor the fight.

However, a train then came by and knocked them away.

"Give me a break here!" Archfiend complained.

Apollyon just smiled as she enjoyed seeing something so simple annoying her sister. The two then followed the two that were fighting, who ended up crashing into a boat. Apollyon and Archfiend weren't able to see what was going on, and that really annoyed Archfiend.

"Come on! You could've landed in a place that I could see everything!" Archfiend complained.

'She obviously forgot she has x-ray vision.' Apollyon thought to herself, amused.

Apollyon was using her x-ray vision and saw the whole fight going on while Archfiend muttered curses to herself. The boat suddenly sped up and Apollyon stopped using her x-ray vision.

Archfiend groaned. She was really annoyed by now. "Let's catch up with that boat." She simply said.

The two sped up and met it when it came to a hard stop at the airport. They were now very impressed, as Angst was the only one attacking and hitting in the battle scene now.

"Wow! Maybe she does have skill after all!" Apollyon said.

"Or the biggest luck ever!" Archfiend said amusingly.

They then saw Angst knock Buttercup down.

"Looks like your plan worked, my sister." Apollyon said.

They then saw Angst get killed by the duranium propellers.

"Gee, that was unexpected. Guess Buttercup won that one!" Archfiend said, showing no sorrow for the loss of her sister.

They then saw Buttercup get up, stand there for a few seconds, say something, and fall to the ground.

"Well, despite losing Angst, we won this battle." Archfiend said without a hint of emotion.

"Yep, and with what will come next, will definitely make both Buttercup and Blossom meet the same fate as Bubbles." Apollyon said with an evil grin, knowing what was about to come.

End Chapter 7  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, that was a nice battle. However, you won't believe what will come next.

For now, review.


	8. The Biggest, Darkest Secret Revealed

Here it comes! The biggest secret of the Shadow Puff Girls. You won't believe it until you read it.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 8

After the death of Angst, a dark blue mist arouse from the evil puff's remains.

Archfiend gave an evil smile as she saw what was now happening. "It's time!"

"Yes!" Apollyon began. "It's time for them to see the biggest and darkest secret we Shadow Puff Girls hold!"

After arising to nearly two hundred feet above the ground, the dark blue mist started to take shape.

Meanwhile…

Blossom finally woke up from her knocked out state. The rain had finally ceased, but the dark clouds still hung overhead as if they were threatening to start raining again. She sat up from the ground, pain in her head.

"Ooh! My head!" She complained to no one in particular as she put her hand on her forehead.

She then looked to her right and saw Bubbles knocked out and on her stomach. Blossom rushed over to her.

She then gently shook her sister. "Bubbles! Wake up!" She yelled. There was no response. Blossom shook her again. "Bubbles! Wake up!" There was more panic in her voice this time than there was before. There was still no response.

Blossom feared the worst. She carefully turned Bubbles onto her back. She then put her hand onto the lower part of Bubbles' neck, and looked at her chest. She never saw the chest rise, but she did receive a pulse. However, Blossom knew that if her sister didn't get air to her lungs soon, she would die.

Blossom then gently tilted Bubbles' head back. She then looked at the chest again. There was still no breathing. Blossom then knew what she had to do now. She pinched Bubbles' nose, and then she put her lips around Bubbles' lips, creating a tight seal. She then breathed into her mouth, giving her oxygen to Bubbles in all hope that she would breathe again.

Still holding onto Bubbles' nose, she once again breathed into her mouth, giving her even more oxygen. She then stopped and looked at the chest again. Once again there was still no breathing coming from Bubbles.

Blossom repeated the process two more times, repeatedly giving her oxygen, hoping she would breathe again. There was still no breathing. Blossom would not give up on her sister now. She repeated the process. After repeating the process three more times, and still no breathing, Blossom started to fear the worst again. She checked Bubbles' pulse again. This time, there was no pulse.

Blossom was on the brink of panicking. However, thanks to everything her adoptive father taught her, she knew what to do. Blossom then put her hands onto Bubbles' chest, and then she pressed down firmly, but remembering the strength she has, also pressed down gently. She did this movement five times. She then pinched Bubbles' nose again and breathed into her mouth. She repeated the process.

"Come on, Bubbles!" She said as she continuously pressed on the chest. She then pinched the nose and breathed into the mouth again. She pressed on the chest continuously again. "Don't die on me!"

She pinched the nose and breathed into the mouth again. She was about to press on the chest again, when she heard Bubbles cough. Blossom lifted up her head and so that the saliva could leave her mouth.

"That's it, Bubbles! That's it!" Blossom said, smiling, as her sister started coughing.

Bubbles then weakly spoke. "Buttercup?"

Blossom was a bit surprised that she said that. However, she just smiled at her sister. Bubbles opened her eyes and her sister came into view.

"Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Hey there, Bubbles." Blossom said.

She started to get up to hug her sister, but her body was so weak, that she fell to the ground half way up. Blossom then lifted her up and hugged her, knowing what she wanted to do. Bubbles returned the hug. During the hug, Bubbles was crying. Painful tears streamed down her eyes as she sobbed.

"I… I nearly died, Blossom!" She managed to say through the sobs.

Blossom comforted her further.

"There, there, Bubbles! Everything's gonna be okay, now." Blossom comforted.

"N… no, B… Blossom! Y… you don't under… stand! I… I saw h… Heaven!"

Blossom stopped hugging her, but was still holding her. "What?" She asked in shock.

"I saw where you go after you die!" She said with a sniff.

Blossom was speechless. She didn't see how this was possible. They were created, not born, and as such, didn't have a spirit. Thus meaning that they would never go to heaven when their bodies finally gave out. Blossom then pulled away from her sister and looked at her face that was still having tears flow down from her eyes.

"But, that's impossible! We don't have a spirit!" She said in disbelief.

"I know, but I saw it! And it was beautiful, Blossom! It was more than I ever dreamed of!"

Everyone who had ever seen heaven, and had somehow come back to life, said that it was quite a beautiful place. It just seemed impossible to describe the beauty of the place. One could tell you what it was like, but that was not enough to describe the reality of such a place. At this moment, Blossom now believed that they were probably more human then she realized.

However, it could've been a dream, but then again, a dream could never describe the true beauty of heaven. Blossom now truly believed in her heart that she did die and go to heaven, but was brought back to life. She could only think of one thing she could say that could comfort her sad sister.

"It's okay, Bubbles! The important thing is that you're alive!" Blossom said, with tears streaming down her eyes. "Now, let's get you home." Blossom dried her tears.

"But what about the Shadow Puff Girls? We have to stop them before they kill someone again." Bubbles said in a pleading tone.

"Well, as far as I know, they've left. Their main objective was to kill you, Bubbles, but they failed. Now let's go home."

"But, what about Buttercup? We can't leave her alone with those evil monsters!"

Blossom knew that she was worried about leaving their sister alone to take on the Shadow Puff Girls.

"Well, we'll find her and take her home too. We have to retreat and come up with a plan to beat them. They're just too powerful for us right now."

"Okay!"

Bubbles tried to stand up, but she could barely lift herself off the ground. She quickly fell back down, and out of breath. As if just trying to get up took all her energy out of her.

"Blossom, I can't get up!" Bubbles complained to her sister. "Would you mind carrying me home?"

"Sure Bubbles!" Blossom said with a smile.

Blossom cradled Bubbles in her arms, and flew into the air to begin her search for Buttercup and so that they could head home. Suddenly, she saw something in the distance. It was a blue mist. The mist seemed to almost hypnotize Blossom. She was strangely moving towards it, as if nothing else seemed to matter, but finding out what it was that she saw exactly.

The mist continued to rise. It rose until it reached nearly two hundred feet in the air. After that, it started to take shape. It took on several shapes that were combined. It took the shape of a head. Then it took shape of a neck. Then arms, hands, chest, midsection, legs and feet. Finally, the mist began to harden. As it hardened, eyes appeared, and it started to take form. First the feet hardened, being a length of that of three school buses. Then the legs hardened, being the height of a ten-story building. Then the chest and midsection hardened. After that, the arms hardened, being the same length of the height of the legs. Then the hands hardened, being nearly the same length as the feet.

"She's nearly done!" Archfiend said as she watched the mist harden.

"Yes! They'll now see the true power of Angst. They thought they destroyed her, but she's far from dead." Apollyon agreed.

Finally, the head hardened. As it did, eyes appeared, glowing a dark crimson red. Then a nose formed. Then came ears, and finally a mouth, that smiled, baring sharp fangs.

The giant snow-monster roared with a sound that shook the earth.

"At last! Her true form has come forth! Now they'll never win!" Apollyon said with an evil smile.

---End Chapter 8---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Now you know, they are actually monsters in disguise.

Here is the full bio of Angst so you can fully understand her.

Charcter Bio: Angst.

Element that she controls: Water

Hidden monster form: A giant human shaped monster made completely out of snow. Oh, BTW, melting her won't work.

Charcteristic: Cares about nobody but herself. Loves to kill a bit too much. Loves challenges. Rather Bloodthirsty. Loves to taunt others in a hurtful way. In simple terms, one of the most evil creatures to ever walk the earth. Or even inhabit it for that matter.

Weaknesses: Skill. She may have the powers, but she has no skill.

Well, there ya go.

Now, I must return to the devil's home to come up with more evil things for this fic.

For now, please review.

mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!


	9. A Believed Victory Destroyed

Sorry this took a while. I was busy finishing another fic.

Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 9

The giant snow-monster started heading towards Townsville the very moment it became its true form. Many of the citizens saw the monster and ran for their lives at the very moment that they saw it. It was a pretty normal routine. Just about any citizen who lived in Townsville knew it was best to run, and leave it to the Power Puff Girls. There were sadly several that tried to take on the monsters with failed attempts. They would've met their end if it weren't for the quick thinking of the Power Puff Girls to save as many citizens as possible.

The monster continued to walk towards Townsville. Every step it took shook the earth. The dark clouds blocked the sun so well that despite it was near summer; the sun couldn't reach the monster to melt it away. The only hope they had, were the Power Puff Gils. However, since it was believed that they had turned evil, many had lost hope.

Blossom soon arrived at the airport. The only thing that was really damaged was the control tower, which was still amazingly intact, with the only exception being that a giant ship was imbedded into it. However, Blossom still seemed to be hypnotized and didn't notice the damage to the control tower.

She suddenly saw the mist harden into a giant snow-monster. Seeing that made her be snapped back to reality. She immediately set Bubbles, who was now sleeping peacefully, on top of the airport where she knew she would be safe.

She was about to start battling the new monster, when she suddenly saw Buttercup on the ground, who was now lying there with her eyes closed. She then saw two beings approaching Buttercup. She immediately recognized them as Apollyon and Archfiend.

"This is too easy now!" Apollyon said as she approached Buttercup.

"Yeah, it'll be a sweet one to savor! Killing the strongest of all with our own two hands." Archfiend added.

They were about to reach Buttercup when Blossom immediately got in front of them and was ready to protect her sister.

"Don't you dare come near her!" Blossom warned. Though she knew she wasn't a match for them, she would fight to the death to protect her sister.

Apollyon smirked evilly at her. "Ah! Glad to see you survived, Blossom. I wasn't too sure if my final attack killed you, but we were planning on killing you after we take care of Buttercup." She said.

Blossom then noticed something. "Hey! Where's Angst? Shouldn't she also be here?" She asked.

She then heard Buttercup moan and saw her get up.

"Don't worry about it, red! She's gone! I killed that evil witch! And I'll kill those two as well!" She said as she pointed at Apollyon and Archfiend.

"What? How?" Blossom asked, confused.

"I just did, okay? I'll explain when we get home."

"Okay, three things…" Apollyon began, getting their attention. "One, you didn't kill Angst! That propeller on that plane did!" She pointed to the plane with the duranium propeller. "Just like you Power Puff Girls, the only metal that can cut through us when it's sharp is duranium. Two, for someone who is completely exhausted and doesn't stand a chance, you have a lot of spirit. I'm rather surprised. Third," She then smiled evilly. "Angst isn't really dead."

"Yeah right! I saw her get killed by that plane with my own two eyes!"

"Well, you did kill her, but she's not dead yet. When you killed her, you unleashed her true form!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look over there, towards the city." She said as she pointed in a certain direction.

Blossom and Buttercup looked towards the city, and saw the giant snow-monster, which was now rather close to the buildings.

"You see Blossom," Blossom now looked at Apollyon, who was speaking to her. "That is why I took you calling me a monster as a compliment. That's what I really am, Blossom. I really am a monster. I'm just in a disguise that's rather tough to beat. Oh, and it looks like Angst is about to attack the city. What are you going to do about it, Blossom?"

Blossom glared angrily at her. She was indeed shocked by what she was told, but there was great reason for Blossom to be angry. She was in quite a dilemma now. A monster was about to attack the city, and hundreds of lives could be hurt or even lost. Yet, if these two monsters that they were looking at were left alone, they could end up killing anyone they got their hands on. What was worse, by the look of things, they needed teamwork to defeat that giant snow-monster that was about to attack Townsville. Sending in someone to battle it alone would be suicide. It would also be suicide to be left alone to fight against two monsters that had mind reading powers.

"Look, Blossom." Apollyon began. "I know what you're thinking, but the truth is Him created us to destroy you. Everything we do to innocent lives is nothing more than a way to lure you out. However, we needed a way to get you to fight us without holding back, and so that we can be very proud of ourselves when we finally destroy you for good. Since the killing of Jay Mayor brought that out quite nicely, I'd say this would be a victory we can be proud of. Since we lured you in, there's no need to attack innocent lives. Besides, Him wants as many around as possible when he rules the world. You three girls are the only thing standing in his way. Trust me on that. Despite that I haven't known Him long, I know our master very well."

Blossom got out of her fighting stance, and just looked at them. "I'll be watching you!" She warned.

Blossom then took off, with Buttercup close behind. Apollyon turned to her evil sister after their enemies got a good distance ahead.

"Let's follow them. I don't want to miss the action!" She said.

The two Shadow Puffs then followed them.

"You're actually going to trust them, red?" Buttercup asked as they flew towards the monster.

"Not really, but there's a much bigger threat at hand right now. However, they were telling the truth pretty much. As far as I can tell, they only kill others to lure us in."

"Well red, I'll tell you this… I'm willing to use my head for once. It's only because I know that Angst is no pushover. I know her strength and her skill, and trust me, I was lucky that plane was around." Buttercup explained. "Just like before, I'm willing to go along with any plan you have, when I know strength won't be enough to win."

"Good to see that you feel differently about it all, Buttercup."

They soon reached the monster that was attacking the city. They then stopped near it.

"So red, what's the plan?" Buttercup asked, knowing very well the strength she was up against.

"Well, since she's made of snow, how about we melt her?" Blossom asked.

"How?"

"Simple! Our laser vision is also a powerful heat source, why not use it?"

Buttercup smirked. "You know, I actually like this plan strangely."

The two Power Puffs flew in and attacked the monster with their laser eyes. It actually worked. The heat of the laser eyes slowly melted Angst. However, Angst didn't seem to scream in pain at all. They kept up their attack until she was nothing more than a giant puddle of water.

"We won! Way to go, red!" Buttercup shouted as she gave her sister a high-five.

"Let's get Bubbles home now. I think we've had enough for one day."

As they started to leave, the liquid form of Angst morphed into a giant snake like being with glowing crimson red eyes. It seemed that the battle wasn't over yet.

---End Chapter 9---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

What? Did you think melting her would work? Let me go further into Angst's bio.

Angst: The evil queen of water.  
Background: Angst is pure water in her true form, with the exception of a heart being inside the liquid body of her. The only way to destroy her, is to destroy her heart. You destroy the heart, you destroy the life. She's as deadly as the mighty sea itself. Calm one minute, distructive the next.  
Inspiration: Morpha, the Guardian ofthe Water Temple from The Legend of Zelda: The Orcaraina of Time.

More surprises are in store. The true evil of the Shadow Puff Girls will soon be unleashed.

In the meantime, please review.


	10. The End of Angst

Well, sorry this took so long. If you check my profile, you'll see that I've been busy with other fics.

Now, here it is, the tenth chapter, The End of Angst.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 10

The watery snake like form of Angst narrowed her crimson red eyes. She then attacked the two Power Puff Girls who were completely unaware of the attack until it hit. They were slammed into the nearest building, which collapsed upon impact. Angst no longer had a mouth, but if she did, she'd be smiling evilly.

The Power Puff Girls rose from the collapsed building, which was luckily evacuated, and narrowed their eyes at the new form of Angst as they floated in the air.

'I can't believe we were tricked like that! I should've known it seemed too easy!' Blossom thought to herself.

"You now see it before yourselves, girls." Angst said to them, though she had no lips, yet was not speaking telepathically. "My true form is what you now witness. I am indeed water itself, in all its natural power. You girls don't stand a chance against the pure power of water. Nothing on this planet is stronger than water. It can cut through the very earth itself. No powerful wind can stop it, and fire is useless against it. Interesting how you will be destroyed by a monster that is made completely out of water."

Suddenly, Blossom saw something unusual inside the monster. It was a heart. She saw the heart that was steadily beating in front of her. She then got an idea.

"Buttercup, aim for her heart!" Blossom ordered as she pointed at Angst.

Buttercup saw the visible heart that Blossom was talking about. "You got it, red!" She said.

Buttercup charged right for the heart of the water being. Blossom quickly followed suit. They soon entered the watery liquid body and surprisingly came out the other side. They had completely missed the heart by a millimeter. If anyone were watching, one would notice that Angst simply moved her heart upward, making the girls miss it easily.

Angst laughed evilly at them. "You girls won't beat me that easily." She said to them.

Meanwhile…

Apollyon and Archfiend watched the battle that was taking place. At the time, Angst was still in her snow-monster form.

"This should be interesting!" Apollyon said.

They seated themselves onto a building and just sat back, watching the fight. They then saw Angst get melted, and just continued to watch, knowing exactly what would happen.

"Oh boy! They're in trouble now!" Archfiend said.

"Yeah, it won't be long before they're dead." Apollyon said.

They then saw Angst attack the Power puff duo and make them smash into a building, demolishing it.

"Even better, she'll do all the real work. After which, how about we kill her and take all the credit?"

"Hmm, not a bad idea sister. Your forest power should easily suck up her water form. After which, I can easily destroy her heart."

"Then once these two are gone, we'll take our plan into action."

They then saw them miss the heart.

"This is quite enjoyable. If only I had a snack…" Archfiend said.

At that very moment, a pigeon flew by them. Archfiend looked at the bird and eyed it hungrily. She then leapt at the bird and attacked it. Apollyon just continued to watch the battle. She then heard screeching noises from the bird as well as munching noises coming from Archfiend. She then heard the screeches die out and a barely audible gulp. Finally she heard a rather loud belch. She then turned to her sister who was coming back to her seat and was wiping off feathers from around her lips with a handkerchief.

"Enjoyed your little snack?" Apollyon asked her sister.

"Yes! These earth animals are rather tasty." Archfiend answered. They then went back to watching the battle.

Meanwhile…

Seeing as how the attack failed, the girls knew they had to come up with a new plan. They believed the heart was the live support. If they could just destroy it they would defeat Angst and be one step closer to defeating the Shadow Puff Girls. Blossom then came up with a new idea.

"Buttercup, I'll distract her! You go for the heart!" She commanded her sister.

"Okay red, but you'd better keep her busy!" Buttercup told her as she went to get herself into position.

'Ha! I can still read their minds. I'll pretend to be only paying attention to you, Blossom, but in the end, Buttercup will meet her doom!' Angst thought to herself.

Blossom started by attacking with her laser eyes. However, the liquid body of Angst just absorbed them and continued to hold still. While Blossom kept attacking Angst, Buttercup got into position behind the liquid monster and readied herself for her attack. She then went flying as fast as she could right towards the heart. She was about to hit it when suddenly a huge stream of pure liquid water came out of Angst and attacked her from below.

The powerful force of the water made Buttercup go upward. Buttercup struggled to get out, and succeeded in doing so in the end. She headed back down towards the fight when suddenly, without warning the water attack curved back downward and hit Buttercup, forcing her down. She went down towards the pavement, and hit it hard. The water attack continued to hit her, covering her body completely, and making it impossible for her to breathe. She tried to get out, but the water attack was so powerful, it easily beat her strength. She wouldn't be able to hold her breath for very long. The recent battles had taken their toll on her and she would soon meet her end.

Blossom saw the whole thing and was shocked. One simple command put her sister at the mercy of the beast. She had to save her sister at all costs now. Without Buttercup, she just couldn't win. She rushed to save her sister.

"Hang on Buttercup, I'm coming!" She said as she headed straight for Angst's heart.

Angst saw this and sent another powerful stream of water, knocking Blossom away. Blossom hit a telephone pole and came to a crashing halt. As Blossom fell, the telephone pole broke off and to the ground, wires snapping apart.

Blossom rubbed her bruised head as she rose from the ground. She wasn't about to give up yet. She still had time to save her sister. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw it, the very thing that could help them in winning the battle. The wires were jumping around madly, sparking out dangerous volts of electricity. It finally hit her, the way to win.

'That's it! Water conducts electricity! I can destroy Angst that way and still save Buttercup!' She thought.

She rushed to the wires and grabbed onto them. Electricity flowed through her and was hurting her greatly. She ignored the pain and held onto the wires tightly. She rushed as fast as she could, the broken pole dragging behind her, towards Angst. She managed to insert the wires right into Angst's body.

Angst howled in great agony as the powerful telephone wires that were inserted were electrocuting her. The electricity stopped her attack on Buttercup and allowed the green puff to finally breathe. She gasped rapidly as fresh oxygen went in and out of her lungs. As soon as she got her breathing under control, Angst's liquid body had fainted, and her heart was left outside of her body, still beating.

Apollyon and Archfiend were shocked by what had occurred. Angst's entire body had been nearly completely evaporated by the power of electricity. However, they knew she was still alive as her heart that was outside her body was still beating.

Blossom soon reached her sister. "Buttercup, are you okay?" She asked as she helped her sister up.

Buttercup was a bit shocked by the now sight of her sister. The electrical attack had damaged her so much that she was bleeding from every pore. Still, she managed to respond to her.

"I'm fine, red, but I think you could use some time in the Med. Room." Buttercup said.

Blossom saw how much blood was coming out of her and knew she was right. "I'll get the Professor working on me as soon as we get home!" She promised.

Suddenly, what was left of Angst rose from the ground and took shape of the form of Bubbles. Her new form did not intimidate them for they could tell it was Angst by the liquid body and the visible still beating heart inside her.

"You should've destroyed me when you had the chance!" Angst said.

She extended her arms outward, and from them appeared gigantic fists made of pure water. Powerful sharp blades of solid ice extended from the huge fists. She knew one more powerful blow would kill Blossom.

Angst was about to attack when suddenly, without warning, electricity started flowing through her body, causing her extreme pain. All four of the girls, who saw it, Apollyon, Archfiend, Blossom and Buttercup, were shocked by what was happening.

"Leave them alone you big bully!" A very familiar voice shouted as she was electrocuting her with the exact same wires that Blossom used.

"Bubbles?" Blossom and Buttercup asked in complete shock.

"No! It can't be! I killed you with my own two hands!" Angst shouted as the electric attack damaged her.

The powerful attack soon completely evaporated her entire body, leaving only the still beating heart behind. It was still beating, meaning that if it rained again she would reform her body with ease. Buttercup took this chance to destroy the heart. She flew towards it with her foot extended outward.

Bubbles, who had let go of the wires the moment she had inserted them into Angst, charged towards the heart as well, except she had her fist extended outward. Blossom just stood there, too weak to even move. She was lucky to be standing up right now.

Buttercup and Bubbles' attacks met right at the heart. The combining attacks literally ripped the heart in half. An echoing roar of agony traveled from the destroyed heart. The heart crumbled away into dust and the remains were blown away by the very wind that was around.

Apollyon and Archfiend were greatly shocked. They were not shocked by the fact that Angst had been killed. They were surprised that Bubbles was alive. Archfiend also witnessed Bubbles dying. It was impossible. There seemed to be reasoning beyond explanation for Bubbles surviving her death fight.

"Fall back!" Him shouted through the mind of Apollyon.

"But master, we have a chance to win!" The leader objected.

"I said fall back!" Him repeated.

Apollyon turned to her sister. "Let's go! The master wants us!" She said.

"What? But we are just about to win!" Archfiend objected.

Apollyon grabs her sister by the collar. "Listen! Our master will kill us if we don't listen! Now let's do as he says and fall back."

Apollyon then took off. Archfiend didn't object any more and followed her sister.

The Power Puff Girls looked up into the sky, and saw the two remaining Shadow Puff Girls flying overhead. Apollyon stopped and looked at them.

"You're lucky our master has decided to spare you, but mark my words, you'll be dead when this is all over with!" She threatened. They then left the scene.

As soon as the Shadow Puff Girls had left, lighting flashed, and a healing rain descended upon the remaining city of Townsville. The wounds on Blossom had clogged themselves, thanks to her super healing ability, and the dried up blood was being washed off her. Still, she had lost a lot of blood, and her body gave in and fell to the ground, sapped of energy.

"Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup shouted in panic.

The two puffs helped their sister up. She just looked straight ahead. "Let's go home! We've got to plan if we want to destroy the other two. And with what it took to destroy Angst, I'd say this is going to be the toughest fight of our lives!" She said to her sisters in a very serious tone.

The three of them took off and headed home, with Buttercup and Bubbles carrying Blossom because she didn't have the strength to move.

In the shadows, a being pushed a button on a camcorder it was using to record the fight. It had gotten the whole fight on tape, and knew that it was the only one who could prove the girls' innocence. The being then went to where the ashes of the watery being's heart once were and picked up something that was now in its place. Something it knew meant a lot to one of the girls.

---End Chapter 10---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So, who do you think it is? You might be quite surprised.

So, after ten agonizing chapters, the first of the Shadow Puff Girls has been destroyed. However, this is just the beginning. There's still a good 30 chapters left. So I suggest you prepare yourselves.

Anyways, please review.


	11. Hiding

Hi! Sorry this hasn't been updated in so long. For one reason or another, I didn't feel like updating. I was hoping you haven't given up on this story. I'll be updating up to the point of where I am. So, I hope you enjoy the newest chapters.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 11**

Bubbles and Buttercup were flying back home carrying a completely knocked out Blossom. The battle against Angst was probably the toughest fight they had ever been in. They all played a role in defeating that watery being. Buttercup had destroyed the body that held in Angst's true form. Blossom had found the weakness, and if it weren't for Bubbles, they would've never defeated it.

They soon made it home, but before they came in to land they heard someone calling them over.

"Hey! Over here!" Mojo Jojo whispered, motioning to them quietly, who was near a bush as if he were hiding from something or someone.

Without a second thought, Buttercup and Bubbles changed direction and instantly went to the bush. They now got a closer look at the new state of Mojo Jojo. He was no longer using a wheelchair to get around, but was able to walk perfectly as if his legs were never injured. The eye that was black had now been fully healed. He still had the patch over the other eye and his arm was still dislocated, but it was highly clear that the special medicine he was given earlier was doing its job.

"What's up, Mojo?" Buttercup asked.

"Look over there!" Mojo Jojo said, pointing to the door of their house. In front of the house, several members of the SWAT Team of the Townsville police were there and armed with powerful guns that were probably filled with duranium bullets.

Buttercup slapped herself in the face. "Oh great! They're obviously waiting for us!"

"Well, DUH!" Mojo Jojo said simply. "You're obviously seen as a threat to Townsville now. It's very simple really. I mean, the Shadow Puff Girls were disguised as you and they did kill the Mayor, which I must say is a brand new low for any villain. I definitely wouldn't go so low as to kill innocent lives just to destroy three simple little girls like you and…" He was cut short of his long rambling thanks to Buttercup grabbing him by his throat.

"Mojo! If you keep talking like that while you're teamed up with us, I swear, I'll rip out your voice box to ensure you don't talk again!" She threatened. "Just get to the point!" She then released her grip on Mojo Jojo and allowed him to speak again.

"Fine! Anyways, you can't go back in! Due to the fact that they think you have killed the mayor, they are ordered to shoot you the moment they see you. No questions asked. Let's just say the killing of the mayor gave you girls the death penalty."

"But where's the Professor?" Bubbles asked.

"He's been taken away by the authorities."

"The author-what?" Bubbles interrupted. Obviously, she hadn't ever heard such a word in her life.

Mojo Jojo slapped himself in the face. "The police!" He said, feeling rather irritated.

"Oh!"

"Do they have duranium bullets?" Buttercup asked, hoping they didn't, knowing the complete danger she'd put herself in if they did.

"Yes." He said simply.

Buttercup slammed her foot into the ground hard leaving a rather large dent in it. "Great! We can't get the Professor's stuff to help Blossom without nearly killing ourselves!"

"Anyways, they're trying to get whatever evidence they can from him. They have also taken him in because they believe he is the reason you have turned evil. We have to get out of here and find someplace safe."

"This is bad!" Buttercup said, realizing what's going on. "I remember us being mistaken before. Like not long after we were created and nearly destroying all of Townsville. Even that one time when we were mistaken for a bank robbery that was done by three crooks that disguised themselves as us. Now this is worse."

"Indeed. With all the evidence they have, I doubt they'll believe a word you say."

"Well, we just have to find some place that's safe." Bubbles said. "But who would believe us?"

"Like I said, I don't think anyone will believe you." Mojo then decided to change the subject. "Anyways, what happened to Blossom?" He said, looking over at the unconscious red head that still had many wounds on her.

"It's a long story." Buttercup answered. "We'll fill you in, but right now, Blossom needs serious medical attention."

"Well, no doctor is going to give it to her considering everything. They'd rather let her die."

"What?" Bubbles asked in a tone that displayed shock and worry.

"Hey! I'm sorry to say that, but it's true! When you're a bloodthirsty murderer on the run they just don't want to help you. If they had the chance, they'd let her die and so that the world wouldn't have to suffer at the hands of such a killer! I'm sorry, okay? But that's the truth!"

"Do you know anywhere we can go?" Buttercup asked as she picked up Blossom and slung her over her shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes.

"My volcano top laboratory is probably the best bet. It's still a bit of a mess thanks to you three meddling girls!"

"Well, that's what you get for copying our powers and using them against us!" She then turned towards the direction of Mojo's lair. "Oh, and if you try that again, trust me, I'll rip your heart out!" She threatened. After that, Buttercup took off carrying a still unconscious Blossom.

After she took off, Mojo turned to Bubbles. "I'd like to speak with you alone while you're carrying me back to my home." He said in a tone that was low enough for Buttercup not to hear even with her super-hearing ability, if that was even possible.

Meanwhile…

Back in the lair of Him, Him was punishing Archfiend and Apollyon. The powerful crimson red beam soared through the air from the devil's claw like appendage. The attack engulfed the two remaining Shadow Puff Girls and caused them extreme pain. It was doing nothing more than that. It wasn't damaging them. It was only causing them pain. He soon stopped his attack and the Shadow Puff duo bowed to him in a sign of mercy.

"Master, forgive us for our incompetent failure." Apollyon begged.

"You nearly destroyed them before I wanted them to be!" Him said as he turned his back towards them, not wanting to look at his creations, at least for the rest of the day.

Apollyon and Archfiend were confused. "Master, I don't understand. Wouldn't you like it if they were immediately wiped off the face of the earth?" Archfiend asked.

"Indeed, I would appreciate it if they were destroyed right now, but the problem is that they have caused me so much humiliation that death isn't enough for those three little 'power punks!'" He then finally faced them. "Death isn't enough to satisfy me!" He shouted with great anger. "I want those little Powerpuff girls to suffer for everything they've put me through!" He turned around again, anger increasing to an immeasurable scale. "I want the world to believe they should've never existed! As if they should be destroyed! Only then can I be satisfied with killing them!" He finally breathed out very audible sighs. It felt so good to get so much off his chest. He was still quite angry though.

"So you want them to suffer, Master?" Apollyon asked.

"Yes, only then will I enjoy their death." Him just hung his head low to the ground and didn't even look at them. "Now leave, I wish to be alone, and with what I have planned for next, you're going to need your strength."

Apollyon and Archfiend rose from their bowing position. "Yes, Master." Apollyon said giving a final bow of respect. They then left the room.

Meanwhile,

The Powerpuff Girls were flying back to Mojo's lair. They soon arrived, and entered the lab through a window that was still broken. In short liberal speaking, the place was a mess. Bits and scraps of the last machine Mojo used on the Powerpuff Girls were everywhere. The computers were fried far beyond repair. A demolished door and broken windows were also present in the room. It was basically a disgrace now for an evil secret lair.

Buttercup put Blossom into Bubbles' care. She was about to start a conversation with Mojo when suddenly they heard a repeated performance of a certain sound that wasn't good to hear. They looked around and found themselves surrounded in a semi-circle by cops that were armed with guns. The cops were obviously waiting for them. Probably concluded that Mojo was behind this in some way.

Buttercup was about to give them all a good pounding, but Mojo stopped her. "Wait! Take a good look at the bullets of those machine guns." He advised.

Buttercup did as advised and what she discovered made her more than a little upset. "Oh great! Bullets made of duranium!" She cursed to herself silently.

"I would advise getting out of here quickly, before they shoot us, because if they do-"

Buttercup quickly grabbed him by the throat purposefully and zoomed out of there. Bubbles followed her just as quickly.

"Fire!" The chief of police shouted.

The men obeyed and started shooting bullets at them. They were able to dodge the bullets easy and made a quick getaway in an alley. After they got away, they had to rest.

"What are we going to do?" Bubbles asked in a panic. "If we don't find someone to help us, Blossom's not gonna make it!"

Buttercup finally let go of the monkey she was holding by the throat, allowing him to breathe. "I don't know what we can do, Bubbles."

"I think I can help you!" A familiar voice said to them. They turned towards the darkness of the alley to find a shadowy figure walking towards them. Not trusting anyone at this point, Buttercup got into a readying position.

"Don't worry, girls. I can help you. I know you're innocent."

---End Chapter 11---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hope you figure out who it is.

See ya later.


	12. The Girls' Hero Revealed

Hope you figure this one out. You might be surprised.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 12**

A shadowy figure was now facing the girls. Whoever or whatever it was said that it could help the girls. Buttercup was a little suspicious at this point. Whoever it was probably saw them battle against the Shadow Puff Girls. Still, even with that piece of information, could they really trust this someone?

The being stepped out of the shadows, and who they saw was so familiar that they didn't have to take a second look to know who it was. The being was a woman in her late thirties to early forties. She had blue eyes and black hair that went about to her chest. Bubbles and Buttercup smiled when they saw her.

"Ms. Keane!" The girls shouted as they ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Your kindergarten teacher?" Mojo asked.

"Hello, Mojo!" Ms. Keane greeted with a bit of anger in her voice.

Mojo understood her anger. With him being a villain to the ones she was hugging it was reasonable enough to hate him.

"Don't worry, I understand your anger for me, and I will say that it's something that I, Mojo Jojo, am used to, and I will also say that–" He was cut short by a punch in the face from Buttercup which made his black eye return. "Stop that!" He shouted.

"Thank you, Buttercup!" Ms. Keane said, which was a bit of a shock to Mojo, knowing how much he knew her to be someone of great kindness. "Don't you know how grammatically improper it is to do long sentences?" She asked Mojo.

Mojo was more than a bit annoyed by that. "My sentences are not long! They are direct, properly understood length and to the point, and I will ensure you that I, Mojo Jojo –" He was cut off by Buttercup grabbing him by the collar.

"Last warning, Mojo! I promise, I'll make sure you never speak again!" Buttercup warned.

Bubbles saw this and, despite her hatred that she had for Mojo, simply pitied him.

"Okay, okay! I promise! I promise!" Mojo begged.

"Good!" Buttercup simply stated and let him go.

"Anyways, I believe that I can help you, girls." Ms. Keane said.

"How?" Bubbles asked.

Ms. Keane then produced a small videocassette out of her pocket. "I got the whole fight you had against those girls on tape."

"Perfect! That's just what we need!" Buttercup said as she grabbed the tape and held it in the air with a huge amount of happiness that it was immeasurable. "All we have to do is show this to Miss Bellum, and we're home free!"

"Hold on, Buttercup! There's a problem." Ms. Keane said, deciding to give them the bad news she had. "Miss Bellum was in such a state of shock from seeing Jay Mayor dead that she had a heart attack. The doctors don't think she's going to make it."

Buttercup and Bubbles were more than a bit shocked by this sad news. They now showed very glum looks on their face. It was quite a sad thing when you have someone who means so much to you hanging by a thread.

Buttercup quickly spoke up, trying to come up with a solution. "Maybe we can show this to the police." She suggested.

"Good luck!" Mojo distinctly said. "Trust me, the moment you go in there, those cops will arrest you and destroy the evidence needed!"

"What? You serious?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah! The reason why this happened is simple enough. Too many crooks had fake pieces of evidence that simply proved their innocence. They had fake fingerprints and fake surveillance tapes as ways to get them out of jail. Ever since then, only those who aren't crooks can be the only ones to save them. That means Ms. Keane must be the one to give them the evidence."

"Well then, Ms. Keane just has to do it alone, that's all." Buttercup suggested.

"There's a problem. I can tell you right now that, by just looking at her, Blossom is hanging by a thread. If she dies, they'll use that against you. You're going to need every bit of evidence to help you in this, and right now, Blossom holds the biggest evidence possible. Only her smarts could make a jury be on your side and free you from your crime. There's only one way to save Blossom. We need Professor Utonium. Unfortunately, there's a bigger problem. They've taken the professor to the highest security prison in all of Townsville. With how well guarded it is, it's nearly impossible to get the professor out. Even with the power you girls have."

Bubbles and Ms. Keane were both at a loss for words. Buttercup was the only one who said something.

"Bubbles, take everyone to Ms. Keane's house. I'll meet you there!" She said.

Bubbles quickly gave Blossom to Ms. Keane and ran up to Buttercup, grabbing her by the shoulder. "You're not going to bust the professor out of jail, are you Buttercup?" She asked.

"Look, Bubbles, there's no other choice, okay? Blossom needs the professor! If we don't bust him out of jail now, she won't make it! I know it's wrong, Bubbles, but we have to do it… for Blossom!"

Bubbles was one who also knew that breaking out the professor was wrong, but if they wanted to save Blossom, what choice did they have? Bubbles then hugged Buttercup tightly. "Good luck, Buttercup!" She said.

Buttercup was shocked by her reaction, but returned it, fully understanding why. Chances were that the prison that the police sent the professor to was heavily guarded. With them taking every precaution to ensure the Power Puff Girls chances were that they weren't going to make it happen and wouldn't save the professor. However, there was little choice now, they had to save the professor at all costs.

"Don't worry Bubbles, I'll return with the professor safely."

They both then broke the hug. Both of them hoping it wouldn't be the last one they had. Buttercup then headed to the Maximum Security State Prison of Townsville. She knew this wasn't going to be an easy task.

Meanwhile…

Apollyon had closed the door to their creator's office. Archfiend had some serious thinking going on in her mind. Obviously, something was up, but she didn't have any clue what it was. With the conversation they had, it was almost as if he was pleased Angst was destroyed. Then again, maybe it was a good thing. She was an out of control killer at all things. Save for gender, Angst was a complete opposite of the kindhearted Bubbles. If they didn't get rid of her, Angst would've probably betrayed them because of her madwoman-like mind. She would still try to destroy the Power Puff Girls though. In her monster form, she would destroy them far too easily. It was only because of the electrical wires that they were able to defeat Angst. Archfiend had to admit one thing though, and that was that those girls are very resourceful.

They soon headed back to their bedroom. While they were heading off to bed, Apollyon was also thinking seriously as well. She fully understood why Him didn't want the girls destroyed yet, but it seemed a bit unusual. Why exactly did he want to wait? Obviously they could destroy them now. Even without their secret inner powers and mind reading ability, the strength of these two was more than enough to handle all three girls. Still, they couldn't handle all of them alone. Both of them could handle two, no questions asked, but all three? Forget it! Only in their monster form could they do that. Only then did they really have a chance against all three of them. Despite herself being so much stronger than her counterpart, Blossom, Apollyon had to admit that those girls were superheroes to be taken seriously. That's why Angst lost. She didn't take them seriously.

They soon reached the door to their bedroom and Archfiend couldn't hold it back any longer.

"You think he knows that we went easy on the girls today?" She asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Apollyon answered. "He probably watched our battle against the Power Puff Girls and saw how we even decided to destroy Angst once they were defeated. I bet he's watching us even now."

They then opened the door to their bedroom. The walls were painted pink, which was a simple enough color to pick for girls. Even evil ones preferred such a color. In fact, it was such a preferred color out of them all, that the bed was pink, the floor was a pink carpet and toy box they had was pink. For crying out loud, the whole room was literally pink.

However, the two didn't seem to mind the color. Maybe they would ask for a new paint job in the future, but not today. The two of them soon got into their respective nightgowns. Archfiend's being green and Apollyon's being pink. In fact, it was such a color of pink that it was practically camouflaged with the walls of the room. They soon got into bed.

Before they turned off the light to go to sleep, Apollyon turned to Archfiend.

"Hey, just a bit curious," Apollyon said. "How did you withstand that attack Buttercup did on you? You know, the one where she hit you constantly between the legs?"

"Oh yeah! About that…"

Archfiend rushed over to her green and black stripped uniform and took out a little cup. It was obviously not made of duranium as it was nearly completely cracked right down the middle. One more hit from Buttercup would've probably destroyed it.

Apollyon just smirked at her. "Where and when did you get that?" She asked.

"Before we met with Him again to plan on killing Jay Mayor. I just walked in as Buttercup and said I was looking for some good sports equipment. Buttercup must've saved his life so many times that he gave me whatever one thing I wanted for free. I chose this cup. He didn't ask why, he just gave it to me."

"Huh! I guess being disguised as the Power Puff Girls has its rewards. We should do it more often."

"Hey, if they decided to just hand over the duty of caring for the city based on the state of Jay Mayor now, I wouldn't mind."

"Me neither."

Apollyon then turned off the light. Before she went to sleep, she talked with Archfiend again.

"Oh, and Archfiend?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Archfiend answered back.

"You'd better get rid of that. I can only imagine the damage Him will do to you if he finds out."

"No problem!"

Archfiend then looked at the cup and used her laser vision on it. The cup quickly disintegrated into black dust. It was completely impossible to tell what it was now.

"All gone!" Archfiend said.

The two of them then went to sleep. They had to be ready. Tomorrow was going to be big. The day they would destroy the Power Puff Girls.

---End Chapter 12---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Will Buttercup save the Professor?

You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.

See ya later.


	13. Break Out

Here you go! The last one I'll be submitting today. Hope you enjoy it.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 13**

Buttercup flew through the air. The sun finally coming to a set after a very long and hard day that had yet to end. She knew the way to Townsville Maximum Security State Prison like the back of her hand. She and her sisters had been there enough times when they busted the many different super villains. Only a few super villains had been known to break out. The main ones that often escaped were Mojo and the demon known as Him. Mojo probably used smarts, while that devil used methods of teleportation to escape.

She soon arrived at Townsville Maximum Security State Prison. As she looked at the building, it was obvious to see why it was so hard to break out. The walls were made of some type of strong material that Buttercup couldn't identify. Her strength wouldn't be enough to break the walls, so she had to use the method she despised using most. Smarts!

She hated using her brain for such situations, but she had to admit that doing so got her out of a lot of a bind every so often. The first obstacle in her way was a very tall high voltage fence. She could probably break the fence with ease and was about to do so, when at the last second before her fist connected, she realized doing so would trigger the alarm. She didn't want that. The guards probably had duranium bullets to kill her with. If that happened, she wouldn't be able to save Professor Utonium, thus not saving Blossom, and end up having Bubbles take on Archfiend and Apollyon probably tomorrow all alone and end up dying in the process. And, of course, that would be bad.

Though she could easily get over it just by jumping. Buttercup waited until she was sure there were no guards then jumped right over the fence without touching it. As soon as she landed on the other side she ran straight to a bush and hid there.

Right at that moment, two guards passed by. They stopped in front of the bush and started talking. Buttercup used her super hearing ability to ease-drop on their conversation.

"Did you hear, someone's going to die tonight!" One of the guards said.

"Really? Who's the unlucky one this time?" The other guard asked.

"The new inmate, Professor Utonium."

Buttercup's face suddenly went pale, but she continued listening.

"So, the creator of those three little witches is finally going to get what's coming to him, huh?"

"Yeah! About time too! I always said those little girls of his were nothing but trouble!"

"I can't believe that your prediction of them getting rid of our Mayor came true."

"Yeah, well the sad part is that we have to drag the Professor when it's time for his execution."

"You're kidding me!"

"I wish I was!"

"Oh well! At least we'll be up close to see the light show."

"Yeah! Hey! Which cell was he put in anyways?"

"I think it was F-13."

"Gee, funny how we always pick on that cell for executions."

"Not really, it's a cell that is said to have bad luck! You know why?"

"No, why?"

"Friday the thirteenth! Get it? F! Friday!" He said, laughing at his own joke.

The other guard laughs as well, getting the joke. "Oh yeah! I get it!" They laughed about the joke as they walked away.

In the bush, Buttercup was unable to hold back the laughter. She found it funny as well. Luckily, she held it back long enough that the guards didn't hear her. She got herself under control soon enough. She had to hurry. She wasn't sure how long she had to save the Professor exactly, but she knew she had to save him tonight.

She quickly went to the roof of the building. She then scanned the area. Then her green eyes spotted something. It was an air duct. She smiled in a satisfied manner. It was the perfect way to break in.

She then floated above the ground and quickly got on top of the air duct. She saw steel bars blocking the way between her and the air duct. She grabbed onto them and pulled with all her might. The bars came off with little effort, though they were a bit rusted. She then threw the bars down onto the roof, the said bars making a loud clatter upon impact.

She quickly jumped in knowing the sound would attract guards. She went through the shaft, which went in a straight downward motion and to the floor below. She hit the bars on the other side, which also made a very loud clatter. Thinking quickly, cleverly and on instinct, Buttercup put the bars back and quickly hid behind some nearby boxes.

A guard burst through the door and looked around, armed with his gun ready to fire. Seeing no one, he shrugged, passing it off as nothing. He then left the room, but forgot to close the door behind him.

Buttercup raised her head above the boxes after the guard left. She went through the door. She suddenly heard someone coming around the corner. She panicked a little. There was no room nearby except the one she just left. She quickly jumped to the ceiling.

The guard came around the corner. It was the same one that burst into the room. Buttercup couldn't attack him. Her attacks would be useless against the armor he wore. She silently to herself thanked the time they came to test the facility. At the time, she had silently cursed herself and wished such a thing hadn't been invented, because she couldn't hurt anything. She even hurt any guards that were put to the test. They only real thing that the girls made them do was go crashing into a wall. They came out with zero injuries. She was at a fit about it for weeks. She had been able to memorize the whole place though. She didn't need a blueprint or anything to really tell how it looked inside.

The guard closed the door and cursed himself for forgetting to close it. He then went on his way. Buttercup had been sweating greatly, worried that the guard would find her. A small drop of sweat fell from her. In that brief moment, she floated there in great fear. Fear that the guard would spot her now once the drop of sweat hit. However, the drop only hit the ground and went highly unnoticed. It was also unheard and unseen. The guard walked back around the corner and the shadow of him soon disappeared.

Buttercup gave a sigh of relief. She then dropped to the floor and landed very quietly, ensuring no one heard her. She then floated just barely about the floor and flew through the halls. She went through hall after hall, checking around the corner for guards.

She suddenly peeked around a corner and saw a security camera. She quickly hid herself behind the corner. Just her luck! If the camera spotted her, it would be all over. If she took it out, the alarm would go off. She remembered one of the designers telling her the security was built like that. Brains seemed to highly beat brawn in this situation, and she cursed such a thing.

She needed a new way to go. Suddenly, she spotted a ventilation shaft. She remembered another designer telling her the ventilation shafts were made to end up where the cameras were. The shafts began at the cells. If a prisoner tried to escape the camera would spot them, and the alarm would go off. From there, they only had seconds to escape. However, there seemed to be no other way to reach the cells. It was her only and best way to find Professor Utonium. She had to risk it.

She flew into the shaft as fast as she could. The camera spotted her and the alarm went off. The alarm alerted everyone inside. Almost immediately guards and guns started to fill the hallway. Suddenly, a blue gas started to fill the ventilation shaft she was in. Knockout gas! She quickly held her breath and pinched her nose. She flew as fast as she could through the shaft she was in.

She quickly broke through the other side and arrived at the cells, making herself breathe again when she exited. There were a grand total of over a thousand cells. Multiple columns and rows organized the cells. Each cell had a different letter and number on it. She spotted the one that was labeled F-13. She saw a guard next to it, his gun at the ready.

Buttercup then saw that the guard wasn't wearing his helmet. 'How dumb is this guard?' She asked herself seeing that it was the same guard she hid from earlier.

She then rushed up and punched the guard in the face. She made sure that the punch was only hard enough to knock him out.

Professor Utonium heard the noise and looked to see who it was. "Buttercup! You're here!" He said in complete shock.

"Don't worry, Dad! I'm gonna get you out of here!" She said to him.

There was hardly a time the girls ever called him "Dad, Daddy, Father, Papa" you name it. They seemed to always call him "Professor". However, in all truth, he was their father. He did create them. So it was only natural for them to call him their Dad.

"Stand back!" Buttercup said to her father.

The Professor backed away from the bars, getting a basic idea of what his daughter was about to do. Buttercup charged up her hand laser power in the palm of her hand. After about a minute of charging it up, she fired it at the bars of the prison cell. The bars quickly demolished into dust.

The cell area was now quickly filling with guards. She had to find a way out and fast. Buttercup looked around the room, and saw that there was only one hallway the guards weren't coming out of. She then saw an Exit sign on top of the hallway. She figured it would be her best bet in getting out.

Buttercup quickly grabbed the Professor and ran straight to the hallway. She ran through the hallway, never once letting go of her dad. The guards followed Buttercup down the hall and started chasing her. Buttercup then saw something up ahead, the Exit. They were almost there. They were going to make it.

Suddenly, a guard stepped out in front of the Exit and aimed his gun toward Buttercup. "Stop or I'll shoot!" The guard warned.

Buttercup skidded to a stop immediately. She stopped right in front of the guard. There was fear running through her, but her determined look seemed to cloud that fear which was present. She looked behind her shoulder and saw about an estimated two hundred guards coming towards her with their guns.

The guards would shoot her the moment they were close enough and the guard in front of her was fully protected with bulletproof armor, which meant he wouldn't receive any injuries. It seemed the plan was to shoot her with as many bullets as possible. At this point, she'd be lucky to even survive one bullet. These were no ordinary bullets. They were specifically designed to kill all villains with super powers. Buttercup could only imagine what a single one could do to a super-heroine.

However, at this point, drastic measures had to be taken. It was either one or many, and she knew she had a better chance of surviving one.

She punched the guard. The trigger was pulled. The gun fired. The bullet hit her. She screamed in pain.

She had survived the bullet, but it was still hurting her. She grabbed the Professor.

She ran.

And ran!

And ran!

Praying she would make it!

---End Chapter 13---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sorry to leave you on this kind of cliff hanger, but I think it's good.

Hope you enjoy that.

Please wait patiently for the next chapter, Blossom's Fate.

See ya later.


	14. Does Blossom Live?

Here's the next one.

Note: The first name given to Professor Utonium may or may not be his real first name. It is really unknown what it is. I just chose the name becuase it sounded good.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 14**

Buttercup continued to run through the streets, hoping she would make it to Ms. Keane's house. Buttercup had only one thing on her mind now, getting her dad to her red headed sister before she passed out from blood loss. Buttercup was losing blood fast. She had to hurry.

Ms. Keane's house came into her view and she literally busted the door down upon entry. As soon as she entered, Buttercup started to surrender to her sudden tiredness, dropping to her knees. The Professor started to bend down to look her over, but she stopped him, knowing whose life was really at stake.

"No, Dad! Don't worry about me, just save Blossom!" She said.

The Professor was about to back talk to his green-eyed daughter when someone put a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. It was Ms. Keane.

"John, Blossom needs you right now! I'll take care of Buttercup!" She said soothingly to him.

The Professor nodded, and headed upstairs. "Second door on the left!" Ms. Keane yelled, giving him the direction to where Blossom was.

Buttercup started screaming in pain. "Someone get this stupid bullet out of me!" She begged.

This pretty much dumbfounded Ms. Keane, as she couldn't figure out how to remove a bullet from someone. Buttercup was as good as dead in her care at this point.

The screaming had attracted Mojo and he went to see what the commotion was about. Buttercup looked at him and saw that the medicine had done wonders for him. He was now nearly fully healed. He still had a patch over his eye, but other than that, he didn't seem to have any injuries at all.

The bullet that was inside her interrupted her train of thought. She screamed again as the bullet was giving her extreme pain. Mojo approached Buttercup and examined the left arm she was clenching.

"Hmm, a bullet, huh?" He said as he held Buttercup by the arm with one hand and rubbed his chin with the other. "Don't worry, I know how to get it out." He then turned to Ms. Keane. "Get me a knife, one that has a sharp point at the end, while I get Buttercup ready to have the bullet removed. Oh, and get Bubbles, we'll need her strength." Mojo instructed and Ms. Keane immediately did so.

Mojo went to the living room couch and laid her down on it and so that the wound was facing him. Ms. Keane and Bubbles show up almost a second later, Ms. Keane out of breath and holding the knife he asked for.

Mojo took the knife from Ms. Keane and held it in his hand by the handle. The blade was sharp, curved and pointed. Pretty much the one he needed. He then turned towards Bubbles.

"Now, Bubbles and Ms. Keane, I'm going to have to ask you both to hold Buttercup's arm as still as possible, because this is really going to hurt, and there is a high chance that she will squirm around a lot as I, Mojo Jojo, emit the high amount of pain to her on her arm, and so that I can remove the bullet, which I am only doing to ensure you Power Puff Girls destroy The Shadow Puff Girls." He took the chance to say his usual long sentence habit, as Buttercup was unable to stop him.

Bubbles and Ms. Keane understood completely what Mojo was about to do. They trusted him and got into position to hold Buttercup's arm firmly. Mojo plunged the knife into the wound, making Buttercup scream and curse at him. Buttercup was squirming around because of the pain, but Ms. Keane and Bubbles held her arm still. As Mojo moved the knife around, he muttered the different parts of the body he was hitting with the tip of the blade. At one point, he accidentally hit a nerve, making Buttercup scream louder. Realizing what he hit, he apologized and continued.

As he continued, he heard the sound of two metals hitting one another. "Ah ha! Found it!" He said. Using all his strength, he used a leverage method and was able to pry the bullet out. The bloodstained bullet bounced across the carpeted floor as it left the victim.

"Ow! Ah! Oh, man! That hurt!" Buttercup complained after the procedure she went through was finished. After the bullet was removed, the wound didn't hurt as much anymore, but it still did. "Now that that's over, time to go see Blossom!"

Before she could get up to leave, Ms. Keane stopped her. "You're not going anywhere, young lady, until we treat that wound of yours!" She said firmly, scolding her.

Buttercup gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine!" She said and allowed Ms. Keane to treat her wound.

Buttercup winced at the contact of the rubbing alcohol on her wound, but she was very used to the stinging feeling as the Professor had applied it to her many times. She decided to talk with Bubbles to keep her mind off the wound.

"So, how's Blossom doing?" She asked.

"Not good." Bubbles answered with a sad look. Buttercup could tell that Bubbles had been crying for her probably since she went to save the Professor. "I – I don't know if she – she'll make it!" She choked out in-between sobs.

She was always the one who was not afraid to cry. She never admitted such a thing, because she was afraid of what others would think of her. No one could think any less of her. The only thing was, she was the emotional one. That's all.

With her arm that wasn't being treated, Buttercup moved Bubbles closer to her and gave a comforting hug.

"Don't worry, Bubbles, if anyone can save Blossom, Dad can." Buttercup said while rubbing her in an affectionate matter.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, even Ms. Keane, who was in the middle of wrapping Buttercup's arm, and stared bewildered at her.

Buttercup saw the look everyone was giving her. "What?" She asked.

"It's just that you normally don't call the Professor 'Dad.'" Bubbles said.

"Well, he is our Dad, isn't he? He created us and he takes care of us like a real dad." She reasoned.

Ms. Keane wasn't buying it. She knew the girls almost as well as John Utonium. In fact, some rumor that Ms. Keane could really be their mother based on how much she knows about them. However, she also knew that Buttercup would not admit the true reason why in front of everyone and decided to ask about it later. Ms. Keane went back to wrapping Buttercup's arm.

Bubbles believed Buttercup as that was the truth, but didn't know that what Buttercup said wasn't what she meant.

"Yeah, he is, we really should call him 'Dad' more often, right?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, we really should." Buttercup answered.

Ms. Keane had finished treating Buttercup's wound. The wound was covered with a clean, fabric cloth, which was wrapped around her arm and tied tightly to slow the blood flow.

"Well, I'm going to go and see Blossom." Buttercup got up and went upstairs to see her redheaded sister.

"Oh, Bubbles, I almost forgot! I have something that might cheer you up!" Ms. Keane said.

Bubbles looked at her with curiosity, wondering what Ms. Keane had. The black haired adult reached deep into her pants pocket and pulled out a small stuffed octopus. It was purple skinned and had lazy yellow eyes, along with a black nose.

Bubbles gave a gasped smile. "Octy!" She screamed. She then literally tackled the octopus out of Ms. Keane's hand and hugged it so tightly that if it had any life she would've killed it.

Meanwhile, Buttercup had reached the room where the Professor was taking care of Blossom. She opened the door to find her dad looking solemnly at her sister in a rather large guest bed, who was bandaged up. It was a rather ugly sight. If it were not for the skin, Blossom would look almost like an ugly mummy right now.

Buttercup glanced at the carpet and saw Blossom's blood stained clothes on the floor. Seeing that, Buttercup knew that her sister was naked underneath those bandages. She figured the damage Blossom had taken was greater than what she originally saw. With that ugly thought invading her mind, Buttercup knew she was going to have nightmares tonight.

She knocked on the door to make herself known. The Professor turned and saw his green-eyed daughter standing at the door. His eyes glanced at the bandage on Buttercup's arm, right where the bullet had hit. Seeing that it would probably heal by morning, he gave her a smile. He then fast walked up to Buttercup and hugged her. Buttercup just returned it as best she could, considering she was so much smaller.

"Oh, Buttercup! I'm so glad you're alright!" Professor Utonium said.

"I'll be fine, Dad! There's no need to worry over me!" She said.

"I can't help but worry about the three special daughters I love!"

Buttercup didn't know what to say. If she was a little older, she might've given a more mature response. She decided to change the subject before the Professor got out of hand with emotion.

"How's Blossom doing, Dad?" She asked.

The Professor gave his black haired daughter a solemn look. "I've done all I can for her! All we can do now is hope!"

"Can I see her, Dad?" Buttercup asked innocently, knowing she needed permission to see someone in as tragic as a state as Blossom was now.

"Yes!" He answered.

Buttercup walked up to the large bed and peered over at her red headed sister. To say that seeing her sister in such critical condition did sadden her would be complete truth. In fact, looking upon her, she wouldn't admit it, but Buttercup saw it as a miracle that she was still with them. Blossom was still breathing very steadily on her own. For the moment, Buttercup believed that she would be all right.

"I think she'll be okay, Dad." Buttercup said.

The Professor finally got a little suspicious. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my daughter, because the Buttercup I know doesn't call me 'Dad' this much?" He suddenly asked his daughter.

Buttercup was shocked by all of this. She had called Professor Utonium "Dad" a lot without her noticing it. She also noticed that she had to confess the truth to get out of it all.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Dad… when I discovered that you were going to be given the death penalty tonight, it kind of hit me how important you are in my life. I don't know what I could've done without you. You've taught us so much in our life. You take care of us and spend time with us in only a way a real 'Dad' can. I don't think we could be the girls we are today without you."

Buttercup was trying to say one thing, but something that she would never really say directly, and her Dad saw this. He then bent down to her eye level and looked deep into those green eyes of his daughter, seeing if there was any deceitfulness lying there. When he couldn't find any, he just smiled at her.

"I care about you too, Buttercup!" He then hugged her.

Buttercup hugged him back. After the hug, she went up to the bed that Blossom was in and let out one thing that was highly unsuspected for her to say. "And I don't know what I'd do without you as well, Blossom. You mean so much more to me than you know. All I want you to do is come back to us. Please, return to us."

Then suddenly, as if hearing her, Blossom moaned at her. Blossom's eyes then fluttered open. She then looked at her Professor Utonium and Buttercup. "Hey!" She said.

The Professor just went up to Blossom and hugged her. "Oh, my little Blossom! I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks to you, Professor." She said. She then turned to Buttercup. "However, I have a feeling that I have you to thank the most, Buttercup." Buttercup just turned away in embarrassment, keeping silent.

John Utonium just seemed to speak for Buttercup in his own way. "We're just glad you're okay." The Professor then rubbed Blossom's hair. "Now get some rest, dear."

Blossom then snuggled into the bed to get some well-deserved rest.

Before Buttercup left, she turned to her sister. "Hey, Blossom…"

"Yeah, Buttercup?" She asked.

"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs."

"Thanks!" Blossom then went to sleep.

They would need their rest, especially Buttercup, because she was about to have the toughest fight of her life.

---End Chapter 14---

What could happen next? You'll just have to wait. 

For now, please review.


	15. Him's New Plan

After so long, the newest chapter to this fic is finally up!

Hope you enjoy it!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 15**

"No!" Him yelled at the top of his manly voice from within his lair.

The yell was so loud that Apollyon and Archfiend were disturbed from their deep sleep. Still in their nightgowns, the two evil sisters went to where Him was. As the door that led to the source of the yelling was opened, a stone cup came hurtling towards Archfiend. Archfiend ducked out of the way just in the nick of time. The stone cup hit the wall and shattered into millions of particles of dust that fell almost silently to the floor.

"My lord, is something bothering you?" Apollyon asked innocently.

"My plan failed! It's impossible!" Him said as he threw a pitcher made of stone, which was filled with water.

Apollyon dodged it easily. "What plan, my ledge?" She asked.

Him hung his head low and spoke to them, still in his manly voice. "It all started a few days before you girls were created. Jay Mayor was one incompetent fool, and a valuable asset to making my plan happen. I was able to sneak in a fake law for him to pass. Knowing how dumb he is to sign anything that has a dotted line on it, I knew he would sign it immediately. The law would make sure that anyone would be put to death if anyone killed him, without any judgement given. With the Powerpuff Girls framed, they were immediately put onto the death list. To ensure further completion, I also had him sign a law that if the Powerpuff Girls killed anyone, the professor that created them would die as well. Once you framed them, in only a few days they would be gone. However…"

"However?"

"They hold everything needed to clear themselves. It seemed there was a spy. Someone had recorded your most recent fight. Apollyon," Him then handed her a picture. "Here is the one that saved them. Kill her and destroy the evidence."

Apollyon took the picture, studied the individual, bowed to her master and left.

Archfiend turned her attention to Him. "And what of me, my master?" She asked.

"You shall be a diversion. While Apollyon is looking for the one that saved them, you will go to the city and pick a friend of theirs to take as a hostage, with a threat to kill. Bubbles and Buttercup will definitely come running to save them. Your monster form is more than enough to handle those two."

"So, I get to kill those two? Any way I please?"

"Yes, it is time they met their end. With only Blossom left, the world will be doomed. I shall rule this world. Blossom and the other two are easy pickings now. Blossom is unable to fight with such limited energy and Bubbles is near her limit. Buttercup will be forced to fight alone. Bubbles won't last long either. It's the perfect time to destroy your counterpart, Archfiend."

Archfiend smiled and bowed to Him while speaking. "Yes master, I will once and for all destroy the strongest one of them all. Buttercup will meet her doom!"

It was morning now and Blossom was sleeping peacefully within her warm temporary bed. What she needed at this point was plenty of rest. Her body had taken a severe beating. The way she had received her serious injuries would've not only killed, but obliterate a human. It was easy to see that the Powerpuff Girls were no ordinary girls.

Sunlight then crept through the window and landed on Blossom's face. As her mind began to leave dreamland, she groaned and fluttered her eyes open. She sat up and stretched her body with a yawn.

She had suddenly noticed that some of her strength had returned. This was unusual to her as she was expecting a few more hours before she could be able to move. She decided to test her legs. However, as soon as her feet planted onto the ground, she fell and landed headfirst onto the floor. Obviously the strength in her legs hadn't returned yet. She immediately used her upper body parts and dragged herself back into the bed.

As soon as she had gotten herself back into the covers, Buttercup came in through the door with a tray in her right hand that had some breakfast on it. There was a neatly prepared serving of pancakes, which had butter and syrup on them, bacon and eggs, sunny-side up, on a plate with a glass of orange juice next to it.

"Congratulations! You're the first of us to ever get 'breakfast in bed'." Buttercup said to her in a teasing tone.

Blossom knew that Buttercup was just doing a kind joke and played along. "Well, that's what happens when you get as injured as me."

"Let's see, you like your eggs sunny-side up, right?"

"Right on the money, Buttercup!"

Buttercup set the tray of food in front of Blossom. The redheaded girl took the fork and cut up a bit of the pancakes. She then took the small piece and ate it. The wonderful favors drove her taste buds wild and made her respond with a very pleased smile.

"Wow! These are so good!" She complimented.

"Ms. Keane made them." Buttercup told her.

"Huh! She's quite the cook!" She whispered the next part. "Don't tell the Professor, but hers taste a lot better."

Buttercup then let out a chuckle. "Sadly Bubbles already let that slip. He's crying like a baby! She's trying to apologize to him right now."

Blossom laughed at imagining what the Professor looked like right now. "Oops! Oh well!" Blossom went back to eating her delicious breakfast.

"You know, interesting thing, before I came up to give you your breakfast, I think I saw Ms. Keane giving the Professor a hug to comfort him."

Blossom was very shocked when she heard this and nearly choked on her food. "What? Do those two actually have feelings for eachother?" She asked.

"Maybe our plan to get them together actually worked."

"I guess some relationships just take time to develop. I really don't think our little plan had anything to do with it."

Buttercup sighed. "Maybe you're right!"

Blossom decided to change the subject. "Anyways, on to the serious subject at hand…"

"The Shadow Puff Girls!" Buttercup growled.

"We were lucky to get rid of Angst. In our condition, I don't know how we're going to win against the other two."

"They could kill us now if they wanted to."

"But for some reason Him didn't want them to after we got rid of Angst."

Buttercup sighed. "Him is definitely up to something, but what?"

"I wish I knew."

At that point, everything was silent. With everything that was going on, with the odds so against them, it seemed impossible to win.

A five-year-old boy was walking down the street. His brown hair swayed about in the wind. He was wearing a pair of yellow shorts and a black shirt with the words "MITCH ROCKS" in white letters imprinted upon it. This kid was known as Mitch. He was pretty much the bully of the Poke Oaks Kindergarten Class. No matter how much he was punished for his bullying, he never learned his lesson. He was basically a bad boy.

Unknown to him a threat that could mean his death was lurking near. The evil green-eyed one peered around the corner of a building and smiled evilly as she spotted her prey. Archfiend had peered into the mind of Buttercup enough to know just who all of friends of the Powerpuff Girls were. However, she knew something extra special about this one.

"So, this is the boy that Buttercup has a crush on. I must admit, he is rather cute. It's going to be a shame to kill him, but if the master wants it done, so be it." She said.

She then laughed evilly at her plan to finally destroy the one believed to be the strongest of all the Powerpuff Girls.

It was the ultimate plan to destroy her counterpart, Buttercup.

---End Chapter 15---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I am terribly sorry this took so long to update. I had a case of writer's block.

Anyways, please review.

See ya later.


	16. Archfiend's Capture

Sorry this took so long, but here's the latest chapter.

WARNING: Contains small but graphic scenes that threaten the rating of K+!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 16**

Archfiend stood there, eyeing her prey. The brown haired boy in front of her had no idea of the danger he was currently in. He was just walking to some unknown place at the moment. Archfiend could have picked any of the other friends the Powerpuff Girls had. Maybe she decided to pick the first friend she found and it was unfortunately this brown haired boy, or maybe it had something to do with Buttercup having a crush on this boy. Maybe it was some other unknown reason. Either way it hardly mattered. This boy was the unfortunate choice that would be used as bait to lead the Powerpuff Girls to her.

In a flash, she was immediately disguised as her counterpart. She now looked like Buttercup down to the very last detail. She then jumped at her prey and tackled the boy. This caused the two to roll over one another. The end result was having Archfiend on top of Mitch who was looking right up at who had tackled him.

"Buttercup?" Mitch asked in surprise.

"No! I'm your worst nightmare!" Archfiend said before she punched the boy hard enough to knock him out.

Meanwhile, Blossom was resting in the bed that had been provided to her. Yet, she wasn't asleep. So much was on her mind. The near loss of the Professor, her own current condition, Mojo, the Shadow Puff Girls… the list went on. However, the one that seemed to be on her mind the most was Apollyon. For some odd reason Blossom couldn't get her mind off of her evil counterpart. She seemed to be different from the other Shadow Puff Girls. For some reason, she was revealing secrets about them. This creature for some strange reason seemed to interest Blossom. She just couldn't figure out the reason why that was.

Then as if on cue, there was a tapping sound at the window. She floated over to the window and found that her counterpart was waving to her on the other side. In anger, Blossom opened the window and so that she could speak to her.

"What do you want?" She demanded in anger.

"Not much really. Just want you to know that Archfiend is holding a friend of yours hostage at the old abandoned warehouse. I think it would be in your best interest to save young Mitch, wouldn't it?" Apollyon asked.

"For your information, Mitch isn't our friend. He's just a bully!"

"Really? Then I wonder why Buttercup has such an interest in him."

"What are you talking about?"

Apparently, Apollyon was shocked, even though her facial expression wasn't showing it. "What? I thought you were the smart one. I guess since you don't know the truth, it's no wonder that we could only find out such information out of Buttercup herself."

Blossom then grabbed Apollyon by the collar, but the latter didn't feel the least bit threatened by her movement. "Spill it! What do you know?" Neither was she by Blossom's threat.

"Does the word 'crush' mean anything to you?" Apollyon questioned.

Blossom was so shocked when she heard it that she let go of her counterpart, but then just as quickly put on an angry face. "You're lying, right?"

"Now why would I come all this way just to lie to you?"

"To get me alone and so that you can kill me the way you want."

"Oh! Killing that way is no fun at all! No, I'd rather kill you when all your strength is back. It's so much more satisfying that way."

"Though you're not lying about holding Mitch hostage, right?"

"It's complete truth, Blossom. So if I were you, I'd get Bubbles and Buttercup over there. She plans to destroy his heart. Not the way I'd want to kill my victims, but it will do." Apollyon immediately left after saying that.

Blossom wasted little time after Apollyon left. "Bubbles, Buttercup! We have an emergency!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Bubbles and Buttercup immediately rushed into the room. "What is it, red?" Buttercup asked.

"I just received a personal message from Apollyon. Archfiend is holding Mitch hostage. As superheroes, it is our duty to save him." Blossom informed them.

"Well, where is she holding him hostage?" Buttercup asked.

"At the old abandoned warehouse. Be careful! It could be a trap!" Blossom warned them.

"Got it, red! Let's go, Bubbles!"

"Hold on!" Mojo shouted as he suddenly came through the door, which made the duo stop. "Before you go, the Professor informed me to give you these." He showed them what looked like three wristwatches.

"Watches?" Blossom asked.

"Not any ordinary watches. They are video link communicators, or your VLC. With these, you can keep in touch with one another. To contact one another, you just simply push the button for the color you each correspond with. Red for Blossom, blue for Bubbles and green for Buttercup. If at any time you need to contact the Professor, there is a white button for his VLC."

"Alright! This is cool!" Buttercup shouted excitedly.

"Wait. Why don't we test them to make sure they work?" Bubbles questioned. Bubbles then pushed the white button and in nearly a second, Professor John Utonium appeared on her mini screen. "Professor?"

"Oh, hi Bubbles! I can see that my new video link communicators are working." The Professor said.

The screen on John's VLC then showed Bubbles on the left and Blossom on the right between a single line. "Where are you, Professor?" Blossom asked.

"I'm not going to tell you, because according to Mojo, the Shadow Puff Girls can read your minds. So if I tell you, they'll know easily. All I can tell you is that I'm hiding Ms. Keane. I can't risk letting them find her with all of the evidence she holds to free my little girls."

Blossom sighed in defeat. "We understand, Professor."

"Is there another reason for this call?"

It was Buttercup's turn to talk, and the Professor could now see all three of his girls on his VLC. "Archfiend has kidnapped Mitch and is holding him hostage. We're going to go and save him." She notified him.

"Be careful! We still don't know what they're completely capable of. Blossom, you stay behind. You're too injured to fight. You'd be killed easily if you tried to take her on."

Blossom sighed in defeat. "Alright, Professor! I'll stay."

"Good! Bubbles, Buttercup, good luck!" He then disconnected the communication between them.

"Get going! If you need the help at any time, contact me and I'll see what I can come up with."

"You got it, red! Let's go, Bubbles!" Buttercup said as she took off.

"Right behind you!" Bubbles said as she followed her black haired sister.

"Good luck, my sisters." She whispered in silent prayer.

Outside the house, Apollyon listened to the whole conversation. "So… the Professor is hiding Ms. Keane. Which means, I find Professor Utonium, I find Ms. Keane." She figured. She then held up the picture that was given to her by her master and saw the face of Ms. Keane. "Once I take care of the one who can clear them, my master's plan will come to fruition." She then took off to continue her search for Ms. Keane.

Bubbles and Buttercup were headed out to the old abandoned warehouse as fast as they could. They knew that time was precious, for every second wasted could mean the difference between life and death for the victim in a hostage situation. However, they knew little of the trap that was set for them.

They soon arrived at their destination. The warehouse was very filthy with many broken windows. It was due to be destroyed soon to make way for a new building. They immediately rushed inside and found the Buttercup look alike waiting for them. Somehow, Archfiend knew they were there even though she wasn't looking in their direction.

"I'm glad you two showed up. I was getting a little bored with the 'fun' I was having." Archfiend said.

"Where's Mitch?" Buttercup demanded.

At this point, Archfiend turned around and showed the duo that she was now disguised as Buttercup. This was the first time that Buttercup and Bubbles saw one of them disguised like them up close. They were very shocked by how well detailed the disguise was. It was no wonder the residents of Townsville thought the Powerpuff Girls killed the Mayor yesterday.

"He's fine for now. However, I'd be more worried about myself if I were you." She said.

"And why is that?" Buttercup questioned.

Without another word Archfiend attacked Bubbles. She punched the blue puff in the face and sent her flying. Her flight was stopped by a wall, which started cracking upon impact. Buttercup quickly reacted and kicked Archfiend in the face. The only reason the attack worked was because the attack hit only a split second after Archfiend did hers on Bubbles. The resulting kick sent Archfiend into a wall that was perpendicular to the one Bubbles hit, which also started cracking upon impact.

Archfiend quickly recovered and attacked Buttercup with lasers from her eyes. Buttercup put her hands in front of her to block the attack, which worked but left her hands slightly charred. Archfiend took this chance she had and charged towards Buttercup. The very second that Buttercup recovered, Archfiend gave her an uppercut and sent her skyrocketing literally through the roof. Archfiend followed her target.

At this point Bubbles had recovered and was about to go and help her sister when her sonic hearing picked up a rather faint sound coming from another room in the warehouse. She took off towards the sound. She soon arrived in another room and found the source. There in the distance, struggling to get out, was the one they were sent to save. Mitch was tied up tightly in a chair with his mouth covered with duct tape. She flew up to him and ripped off the duct tape. Mitch tried to scream from the pain, but the sock wad that was in his mouth muffled the full sound out. Bubbles pulled the sock wad out of his mouth. Once it was out, Mitch took in a deep breath of fresh air through his mouth.

"Thanks, but you should be worried about your sister, she's gone nuts! Though I can't say the same for you and your other sister with killing the Mayor and all." He said.

Bubbles went behind him and started untying his wrists. "The girl that kidnapped you isn't my sister! And neither are the ones that killed the Mayor! The real ones behind this are just some monsters in a disguise, one of which Buttercup is currently fighting!" She said.

Finally untied, Mitch got off the chair and faced Bubbles. "Wait, are you telling me that some monsters framed you?" He asked.

"Uh-huh!" Bubbles confirmed.

"Well that sure explains everything! You know, I had a feeling that you girls didn't betray us. Even though I may not like you girls all that much, I know you well enough for you to never become evil."

Bubbles just smiled at him, knowing they at least had someone on their side.

"Anyways, I'd better get going. Besides, you need to help your sister, right?" Mitch asked.

"Oh, right! See ya, Mitch!" Bubbles said. She then blasted through the roof to go and help Buttercup against Archfiend.

Once Bubbles was out of earshot, Mitch whispered to himself. "Good luck."

Meanwhile, Buttercup was having a hard time just defending herself against Archfiend. Angst was a pushover compared to her. Archfiend was attacking Buttercup with lightning fast punches. Buttercup had no time to dodge the attack. The only thing she could do was defend until Archfiend got worn out, which seemed like it would take quite a while for it to happen. Even with the crossed arms position she was in, she was still getting an extreme amount of pain in the chest. Buttercup felt that if she wasn't defending herself, Archfiend could break through her chest cavity and destroy her heart in a single punch. The only explanation as to why the attacks were so strong on her must've been the events beforehand still having an effect on her. She was simply too weak to handle Archfiend alone.

'How is she so strong? Doesn't matter! I need help right now!' Buttercup thought to herself.

Then as if her prayers were answered, a streak of light blue hit Archfiend and knocked her away. It turned out that it was Bubbles that had saved Buttercup.

"You okay, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Now let's take care of this witch!" Buttercup said.

Archfiend arrived back at them at this moment. What Buttercup and Bubbles saw had shocked them a bit. Bubbles had hit the chest of their enemy so hard, that they could see her beating heart. However, it was no ordinary heart. It seemed to be made of wood. Suddenly, they saw vines grow around the heart and close up the opening, thus healing the wound. The Powerpuff duo couldn't figure out what was going on.

Archfiend smiled at their shocked looks. "It is the power of my monster form that you just witnessed. As part plant, I can control nature itself and use it to heal me. And it was the sun that helped me heal." She said.

'Ah, man! Give me a break here! She's tough enough without those healing powers! If this was a made-up story of some kind, I'd kick the author's butt for putting us through all this!' Buttercup thought bitterly to herself.

Before they could flinch, Archfiend went at Bubbles for some payback. With one hard kick, she knocked Bubbles down to the ground, forming a small crater in the road and knocking her unconscious.

Buttercup was shocked beyond belief. She could hardly believe that her sister was knocked out in just one hit.

Archfiend faced her. "It looks like your sister has yet to recover from the battle against Angst she had yesterday. I just don't get where all that extra energy came from. I guess her fatigue finally sunk in. Now for me to take care of a little nuisance."

Only one thought came to Buttercup. 'How am I going to beat this one? Angst was tough enough! With me alone on this one, it'll take a miracle.'

---End Chapter 16---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, I hope you enjoyed that.

Please review.

See ya later.


	17. Buttercup's Toughest Fight Part 1

I apologize for the delay, but here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 17**

Buttercup knew she was in the biggest of trouble now. She needed to find some way to get rid of her enemy that was smiling evilly in front of her. She immediately charged head on, which quickly became her first mistake. Archfiend almost immediately countered with an uppercut that grazed along the chest before making contact with the lower jaw. Buttercup went flying upward and Archfiend chased after her target. She moved so fast that it almost looked like she disappeared from view before reappearing just above Buttercup. The evil girl then shoved her right elbow between Buttercup's eyes. The full force of the movement made her go crashing into the abandoned streets below. She went further down, knocking away some water mains and electric pipes before coming to an abrupt halt in the smelly sewers below.

Shaking off the dirty water, Buttercup rose from her spot and looked around the area. It was unbelievably dark inside the tube. The only light inside was coming from the new opening that was above her, but she couldn't see much further ahead. She looked up above her and spotted Archfiend coming towards the new crater that was created. Buttercup figured that Archfiend was going to make sure the death of her was done, and, knowing that she was no match for her counterpart in her current situation, decided to make a run through the sewers to find a place to hide and figure out a plan.

Archfiend made her way to the new opening that was created. She figured that Buttercup had taken this chance to make a break for it. She decided to try and find her opponent inside the maze of pipes below. She jumped down and looked around. She saw no trace whatsoever of the one she was pursuing. However, she did think that Buttercup was still within the sewers, and that thought enabled her to come up with a rather brilliant plan.

"Hey Buttercup, I think you look great in a dress!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

As expected, the loud voice echoed through the vast amount of pipes and soon reached the sensitive ears of Buttercup. Buttercup heard the voice loud and clear, and the words made her ego get the best of her.

'Why that little…' She thought angrily to herself and came charging back in the direction she had come from to give the one who insulted her a serious beat-down.

It wasn't long until Archfiend spotted her opponent coming towards her at unsurpassed speed with a look of hate in her eyes. She smiled deviously at seeing her little plan come to fruition. The evil being then just put her fist into the air as Buttercup came charging towards her. Buttercup impacted with the fist literally head on, which made her come to a hard stop. Going at that speed and coming to an abrupt stop would normally destroy the brain, but the extra thick layer of liquid between her skull and brain protected her. Still, it hurt quite a lot, but she ignored the pain and continued to fight.

Archfiend predicted that this wouldn't kill her opponent and quickly dodged the on-coming right hook. She then delivered a strong left uppercut, which made Buttercup go flying back up through the ground and come to a hard landing on the pavement face first. Buttercup started to get up, but was quickly forced back down by Archfiend landing on top of her.

Her counterpart chuckled evilly. "A quick blow to the neck should finish you." She said as she powered up a laser in her hand.

Buttercup quickly turned her head around and fired a laser beam from her eyes. Archfiend was concentrating on making her attack so powerful that she didn't see it coming and couldn't dodge the attack in time. The attack was powerful enough to knock her opponent back a bit. Buttercup then got up and, seeing her opponent had been blasted away a bit, took the chance to make a run for it and formulate a plan.

Archfiend soon landed and quickly got back up. She looked around but couldn't find her opponent anywhere. She even tried to find her with the extra ability she possessed, but Buttercup was too far away by now.

"Looks like she got away, but I'll find her and destroy her for good." She said evilly.

Meanwhile, Buttercup had flown a good distance away from her enemy. She didn't want to fly away, but she knew she had to be smart and find a way to win. She was currently wracking her brain, trying to come up with an idea, but she couldn't think of anything. It just seemed so hopeless.

As she began to sulk within the alley where she was hiding a voice started to enter her mind. "If you need the help at any time, contact me and I'll see what I can come up with." She remembered Blossom telling her.

With her mind made up, Buttercup pushed the red button on her VLC to contact Blossom.

As for Blossom, she was lying in bed trying to get some rest, but sleep couldn't come to her. She was worried about her sisters. For the first time in her career as a Powerpuff Girl, she felt completely useless. She always came up with strategies and ideas to help them win. Sure, they didn't always work, but for those that did work, they were always handy. However, with her current condition, it seemed impossible to win.

Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Blossom, it's Buttercup! Come in!"

Blossom noticed that her VLC was going off and pushed the green button, which made her see Buttercup's face. "Blossom here! What's up Buttercup?" She asked.

"We're not doing too well against Archfiend. She's definitely a lot tougher than Angst was."

"How much tougher are we talking here?"

"Well, Angst is a pushover compared to her. Seriously, Archfiend seems to define the word 'strong'."

"Hmm," Blossom started to think for a bit. "Is there anything unusual that happened during the battle that you can think of? Anything that seemed strange? Anything at all?"

Buttercup thought hard for a minute. Suddenly, one specific moment came to her. "Yeah! There was a point when Bubbles got Archfiend off guard and she had hit her so hard that we could see her heart."

This completely shocked Blossom. "Whoa! Bubbles did that? She must be getting really strong." She interrupted.

"Hey, I'm still stronger!" Buttercup boasted back. She then continued. "Anyways, the really weird thing was that Archfiend's heart was made of wood."

"Wood?" Blossom asked, being rather shocked.

"Yeah!"

Blossom thought on that for only a split second before an idea came to her. "I've got it! Buttercup, her weakness is fire."

"Fire? Are you saying I have to just burn her to death?"

"Basically, but I bet you'll need one powerful heat source. I doubt your laser eyes could do it."

"But where am I going to find one that powerful?" She asked in frustration.

"Just look above you."

Buttercup looked up and saw the sky, but then she took a glance at the only possible object her sister was talking about. "Are you suggesting I hurl her right into the sun?" She questioned.

"It's the best chance we've got!"

"Okay, I'll do it!"

"Best of luck to ya, Buttercup." After Buttercup gave Blossom a simple nod, the two were disconnected.

Now with a new plan in mind, Buttercup was ready to face her foe. She exited the alleyway and flew back towards her opponent. It didn't take Buttercup long to find her adversary, who was still searching for her and had yet to notice her presence. The green puff decided to make herself known.

"Hey, you!" Buttercup shouted, getting Archfiend's attention. "Looking for someone?" She asked.

"So, you came to me did you?" Archfiend unemotionally joked. "Ready to die?"

"Yeah, sure! Such a strong threat coming from someone so weak!" Buttercup taunted.

"What did you just say?" She asked, starting to get irritated.

"You heard me! I bet you couldn't even take out a puny little bug."

That really got Archfiend worked up. "All right! No more playing around! I'm going to kill you right now!"

"Then come and get me!" She dared.

Archfiend accepted the challenge and started to come towards Buttercup. Seeing her plan starting to work, Buttercup started to fly at full speed towards the sun. A part of Buttercup hoped this plan would work, because at this point, she had no other options.

-End Chapter 17-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I'll hopefully have the next one up soon.

Until then, please review.

See ya later!


End file.
